Game of Thrones: In The Heart of The Storm
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Series AU, Arya is a prisoner in King's Landing, sentenced to death, she can only hope for some opportunity or chance to present itself for her to win her freedom, and to try and reunite with the one person who gave her a feeling of purpose in her life, Gendry. Meanwhile, Bran and Meera struggle to keep their emotions in check while waiting for their wedding day to approach.
1. Lost In Darkness

**Game of Thrones: In The Heart of the Storm**

Chapter 1 of a new Game of Thrones story, series AU, a word of warning this one is somewhat dark to start with, so be prepared.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Lost in Darkness**

The dank musty smell and steady dripping of water somewhere were the only companions to the girl of six and ten as she sat huddled on the floor of her cell in the dungeons of the Red Keep. It was hard to believe, seeing her current state, that this girl was the daughter of a nobleman. She sat, her arms forced up above her head, chained to the wall, completely naked and filthy from her imprisonment.

' _Of course Joffrey had to have me naked, remove anything that would give me dignity.'_ She thought angrily.

She was thinking of King Joffrey Baratheon, an evil young man who had once been betrothed to her sister. The girl's name was Arya Stark, youngest daughter and third child to Lord Eddard Stark of the North and his wife Catelyn, formerly of the Tully family.

Being the only one of the five children to inherit her father's features, she had brown hair, currently a tangled mess and grey eyes, as well as pale skin and a long face. There had been rumours that Joffrey was not actually the late King Robert's son and therefore had no right to the throne.

This had led to a war that her family had so far took no direct part in. Her father had been forced to flee when he had tried to reveal the truth. Her sister, Sansa, who had been besotted with Joffrey had remained a prisoner, albeit her prison was more luxurious. Arya herself had escaped, only to finally be hunted down and, trying to protect someone dear to her from the same fate, ended up captured.

That was how she ended up back in King's Landing, Joffrey had been overjoyed to have her captive at last. Neither she nor Joffrey got along, she saw him for what he was and had not only insulted him many times, but also had helped her pet Direwolf Nymeria attack him; it seemed so long ago now that happened.

But Joffrey held a grudge and instantly, without any trial had ordered her death. Then she was dragged to the dungeons and, on Joffrey's orders, stripped naked. Her pale skin was marred as also, on Joffrey's orders, for his own pleasure, she had been tortured. She was now covered in scars, mainly from being whipped so many times, some of her whip wounds still bled.

She had been burned and beaten too, burns and bruises littered her body, she was aware of the crusty, dried blood at the right corner of her mouth.

' _All these marks of torture, and he still humiliates me...but...'_ She thought in dismay, tugging at her chains slightly. _'Why has he done that, those men...kept talking about my teats, my...my ass, leering at me...touching me...'_

She shuddered as she looked down. What confused was, despite all this, she hadn't been raped, even though, for some reason, the hair between her legs, that usually covered her cunt, had been regularly shaved, leaving her bare there.

She shuddered, not at the thought of being saved for later to be raped, but at her fate. She was going to die, no fair trial, no trial at all; just instantly sentenced to death.

As she thought on that, she recalled something else. _'Gendry, I...You are my...I hope he's still out there, safe...free, maybe he'll finally have found all that glory he was seeking when he got his knighthood...'_

She tried not to be bitter about that; especially as Gendry was the one she had got herself caught for, ensuring his escape. A young man she had befriended during her escape from Kings Landing, only to find herself growing strangely more attached to him, especially when, after learning she was a girl, he continued to treat her the way she wanted to be treated.

For she was not like other girl's she wanted to be a warrior, to fight, not do needlework and all that other nonsense. She even had her own sword, but it was lost to her now.

' _And now I'll never get it back, the dead don't need swords.'_ She lamented to herself. _'I'm not even going to be given a proper death...that bastard is...'_

Upon sentencing her to death, the actual date now being the day after tomorrow, she had been told that, despite her blood, she wasn't noble, she was a savage animal and did not deserve an honourable beheading, therefore she was to be hanged instead.

As if that wasn't bad enough, she knew Joffrey would take pains to ensure, when she hanged, her neck wouldn't break so that it would be a long, drawn out and painful strangulation that killed her, again, all for his sick pleasure. Trapped, alone in the darkness of this cell, all she could think was, it was over for her, this was how her life was to end, so short and cruel, a complete injustice if there ever was one.

* * *

Up in the throne room, King Joffrey Baratheon smirked; his usual cruel smirk. He sat on the throne, crown nestled on top of his golden blonde hair, his green eyes alight with his usual malice as he sneered down at the girl kneeling at the foot of the steps leading up to the throne.

Said girl was nine and ten, with long auburn hair and blue eyes, as well as pale skin. It was Arya's older sister Sansa Stark, his former betrothed and now a mere prisoner. Standing on either side of Joffrey were his mother and grandfather. His mother, Cersei Lannister was the one he had inherited his hair and eye colour from, just like she had inherited it from her father, Tywin Lannister, although Tywin's advanced age had whitened his hair.

Joffrey continued to sneer at Sansa. "What meaningless drivel have you come to complain about now, Sansa?"

She bowed her head, her tone pleading. "Your Grace, please, I have come to beg for mercy for my sister, please spare her...Exile would be a far worse punishment than death to her."

"Do not waste my time with this." He snapped. "The whore will hang...I might even change my mind and have her hanged tomorrow!"

Sansa inhaled shakily at that and continued to plead. Joffrey rolled his eyes, his mind wandering.

' _Hope those two jailers are having fun with the Stark bitch...'_ He thought in delight. _'Of course, if they want to have their fun, they're the ones that have to keep her ugly cunt clean.'_

The two jailers were men he had bribed to keep the Stark girl shaven between her legs, for their pleasure, whom he had ensured would rape Arya Stark just before her hanging.

It would be the perfect way to have her die, being seen for the slut she was.

"Enough." He said. "Sansa, I've made my decision and now..."

"Joffrey, we cannot afford more enemies." Tywin said suddenly. "We are already dealing with enough problems, if we kill the Stark girl, Eddard Stark and that group of soldiers he has out there will hear about it."

Joffrey scoffed. "Good; that'll teach them from camping out to threaten us, they're already enemies, this will demoralize them."

But his mother disagreed. "It won't Joffrey; it will enrage them. They are only here like this _because_ we hold Arya Stark prisoner. They have not sided with Stannis, yet, if we simply kill the girl, they will and that will bring the North and the Riverlands to his side; we'll be outnumbered."

Joffrey snarled. "What would you have me do then, release her!?"

"Think about the consequences, before making any decisions." Tywin replied calmly.

Joffrey glowered but then looked down at Sansa and; unable to believe this was happening he grunted.

"I suppose you both raise good points...Very well, I've made my decision."

His tone made Sansa look up, expectantly, but still fearful.

Finally Joffrey seemed to make up his mind how to word his answer.

"Sansa, tomorrow, I will have your sister brought here, before the court." He explained. "If she bends the knee and begs for my mercy, as well as apologizing for all her transgressions, especially against me, such as attacking me...then I will forgive her. If she does not, or continues to act like a wild animal; then she will meet the noose tomorrow."

He grinned, so he'd have to just forget about having her raped, reclaim his money from the jailers, but now he had the perfect set up. He would have tried to show mercy, having given the Stark bitch a chance. Nobody could challenge her being put to death after that.

For he knew, there was no way she would possibly agree to such terms, being too arrogant and proud of herself to do so. Joffrey had settled on this, knowing he'd get the last laugh in the end, confident of his victory.

* * *

End of chapter, so you see the dark beginning, read and review please.


	2. Desperate Choice

**Game of Thrones: In the Heart of the Storm**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
jean d'arc: Well, clearly, or how could there be a contingent of the Stark army encamped outside King's Landing :) Yes, they're all alive, as I said at the start, series AU so things happened differently :)  
Veridissima: Thanks; glad you liked her and yeah, Arya's in a desperate situation, the question is, what will she do?  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Desperate Choice**

Joffrey stood smirking as he observed. He was in one of the main city squares in King's Landing. This one had been chosen for its size, to ensure a large audience, for the main event that would be happening today. He had been observing the gallows that had been constructed, it was finally all set up, the men working on it had just finished setting up the noose.

"Excellent, the Stark girl should be grateful we even bothered to make this all for her." He remarked. "Give her a large send off; so many people to see the life choked out of her."

The man nearest him, who was in charge of the construction of the gallows just nodded.

Thinking for a moment, Joffrey turned to him. "Get a block, set it up under the noose...I want the bitch standing on it when the rope's put round her neck, then I'll personally kick the block away."

"Yes Your Grace."

With that he hurried to get to work. The Stark girl's height, the height of the noose and the block would ensure he got his wish and would get to watch as the bitch died in slow agony and utter humiliation.

' _Perfect, at last I'll avenge myself on that bitch...If only we'd been able to grab the fugitive she thought she could protect...how stupid, she's a girl, she can't fight.'_ He thought to himself. _'I know that fugitive was my bastard half-brother, pretender to the throne; what was the Stark bitch doing with him anyway, knowing how much of a whore she is, she was likely fucking him...He must have been desperate.'_

Turning away he began making his way back to the Red Keep.

Smirking as he walked, he reflected on his plans, certain of his victory.

' _Now even the Starks and their pitiful army have no choice. They can only sit there outside the gate and wait for her to die...My plans are known to them, so they'll know, if she dies, it's her own fault.'_ Joffrey reflected with glee. _'That'll teach them to cross me, they'll have no right or reason to do anything after that.'_

He knew of course he would win, that this day would end with the Stark girl dead, Arya Stark's pride was going to make this an easy victory for him.

Shaking his head as he considered that he pondered. _'So full of herself, and for what, she's an ugly beast who can't behave properly and this is what she deserves. That pride is going to get her killed, that'll be the beauty of this, I may be the one putting her to death, but she's the one who got herself killed.'_

Almost laughing at that he approached the two jailers.

"Now, you've heard, circumstances have changed, so..." He began, glaring at them as they shifted nervously.

But finally they bowed. "Yes, Your Grace."

With that they reluctantly handed over the money he gave them and left. They wouldn't be the ones he sent to retrieve the Stark girl from the dungeons, he had already sent word to the relevant jailers and told them when to go retrieve her.

His plan was perfectly worked out, after her refusal to accept his mercy, he'd have her marched out, set up and then they'd wait. When the bells from the Great Sept began ringing to signal midday, they would wait for the third toll of the bell and then, he'd kick the block out from under her.

Pleased with this perfect plan, he returned to the castle.

* * *

In the dungeon, Arya tensed when the door to her cell opened, torch light breaking the almost perfect blackness of her cell. But it wasn't her jailers as she expected; it was her sister.

"Sansa." She spat. "What are you doing here?"

Sansa bit her lip. "I'm trying to help you."

That immediately set Arya off. "Oh yes, like you helped me be sentenced to death without a trial...you didn't even try to help!"

"Arya, please listen to me. I spoke with Joffrey, pleaded with him to show you mercy, to spare you..." Sansa burst out.

Arya glowered however. "And I'm supposed to be grateful for that; wasting time when we know he's..."

"He's come to a decision, if you just hear me out, you might still live." Sansa burst out desperately. "He wants you to come to throne room, the jailers will bring you...You are  
to bend the knee, beg his mercy and apologize for...attacking him, insulting him, all of that..."

Arya was beside herself at that. "What, you expect me to believe that, that he'll just, and for me to…!"

Sansa then spoke without thinking. "He's already promised father..."

"Father, father is here?"

Realizing what she had said Sansa nodded. "Yes, he's outside the walls with a small force...there won't be a rescue Arya, don't fool yourself. All they can do is wait. If you concede to Joffrey's demands, he will spare you and release you to father...He's been pretty much forced to swear that he will do this."

Arya was frozen in disbelief at this revelation.

There was a stony silence, until finally, Sansa broke it.

"Please Arya, think about what you're going to do." She pleaded. "Before long, the jailers will be coming for you, they'll take you to the throne room. If you don't concede to Joffrey's demands, only death awaits you...If father were to hear that...oh, please, Arya, just...think."

Arya did not reply however, she was just too lost in thought, even though she did hear what Sansa said. Leaving the cell which was closed again, Sansa felt herself trembling.

' _Oh please, whatever Gods are listening...give my sister the wisdom to see that her only hope is to obey...'_ She thought desperately. _'Please, I don't want to lose her; let her see that she must save her life; even if it costs her, her pride.'_

Inhaling shakily Sansa then made her way to the throne room, Joffrey had demanded she be present. She just prayed that Arya would not fall into Joffrey's trap and would surprise them all.

She was alone now, with her thoughts. Arya considered her options; her father was outside, a possible escape for her, but only if she made the choice presented to her. He couldn't intervene or rescue her, only she could save, or doom, herself here

She thought on how Joffrey wanted her to grovel at his feet, likely still naked, humiliated before the royal court. She had lost a day she knew; her execution had been brought forward to today and this was the only way to stop it.

If she did not beg forgiveness, on her knees, or if she acted her usual self, only death would await her. Thinking on her Stark pride she then found herself thinking.

 _'What would my family think of my actions,_ _what I'm about to do?_ _'_ But she already knew the answer.

The choice was hers and it had to be made now. Just then she heard the approaching footsteps of the guards and straightened up as much as her chains would allow; as tall and proud as she could, not caring her breasts would be on full display to them as they entered.

Her mind was made up, Arya thought about it all, her pride as a Stark, her family, what they expected, how this would affect them and knew she had made the right choice. The Gods would determine her fate, she would simply accept that and follow her decision. The choice was made and whatever the consequences, she would face them, she was a Stark of Winterfell; and she knew how to judge a situation as best she could.

This was her decision and it had been made, now she could only await her fate.

* * *

End of chapter, things are getting more desperate now, what will happen next, stay tuned. Read and review please.


	3. Pride

**Game of Thrones: In the Heart of the Storm**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Sure.  
jean d'arc: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, yeah, well, we'll see, all I can say is, we'll see in this chapter just what she does. Only thing I will correct you on is, Joffrey's taken pains to ensure her neck doesn't break remember, that will spoil his fun, being too quick, after all.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Pride**

When the door opened Arya tensed immediately; the jailers who entered were not the two from before. These men were different, They didn't even leer at her nude form, comment on her teats, or her shaved cunt. Instead they unchained her from the wall; and Arya braced herself for the humiliation to come; to be taken to the throne room.

' _Gods, to think...what the fuck?'_ She thought, her thoughts suddenly changing.

This was due to her jailers lifting her arms up and suddenly forcing something over her arms and head. She tried to struggle until it dawned on her what they were doing and she stopped. She was even more shocked now as she stood, clad in a ragged brown prisoner dress which came to just above her knees.

"What, how, I…?" She stammered hoarsely as her wrists were chained together in front of her, securing her hands.

The jailer securing her replied blandly. "Orders from Her Grace."

As the manacles were fixed to her ankles; Arya took that in. _'What, Cersei, why would she…?'_

She never got a chance to finish that thought, one of the jailers took hold of the chain attached to the ones around her wrists and yanked on it, forcing her to move. The chain between her manacles was short and strong, restricting her steps and making it impossible to run. She walked, trying desperately to keep up with the jailers as they led her by the chain pulling her wrists. Grimacing at the chafing in her wrists and ankles she endured, this was it, time for her to make her move.

Reaching the throne room she fought to stay calm as the doors opened and she was forced inside. She was clothed, but it was still humiliating to feel the eyes of all the court nobles on her as she was made to walk up the length of the throne room, the chains and manacles clinking as she moved. Joffrey scowled as he beheld his captive being brought in.

"What is this?" He whispered. "What is she doing wearing that, she..."

Cersei interceded. "I gave the order for her to be dressed Joffrey, no matter who she is, no woman deserves that."

Joffrey scoffed. "She's not a woman, mother, she's a beast...but fine, I'll let it slide this once, but in future, do not question me when I make such decisions."

He returned his attention to Arya who had reached the base of the stairs up to the throne, where the Kingsguard stood. She was pushed and collapsed to her knees, as it should be.

He stood and spoke, taunting her. "And so the mighty Wild Wolf, Arya Stark is shown for the helpless sheep she is. How pathetic, no doubt you know why you are here?"

The girl lifted her head, looking up at him, she nodded and he excused her for not answering. It wasn't sufficient proof of her defiance after all, anyone could argue she was, at present, too overwhelmed to give an actual reply.

"So be it, then we shall begin." He remarked. "You know your crimes, especially against me, but a proper plea of mercy, a proper apology and bending the knee to me as your King, will see you forgiven."

He smirked. _'As if that will happen, just start your little pathetic ranting to sign your death sentence then we can go out and hang you already.'_

He was still annoyed he had been forced by his grandfather and mother to swear that, if Arya Stark did do as he had demanded, he would release her, safely and unharmed, into the custody of her family and that they would leave, after he had done so.

But he knew there was no chance of that happening anyway. So he waited for her to begin. Sansa watched in terror.

' _Oh please, Arya, please...remember what I told you, please don't...'_ She thought desperately, she didn't want to lose her sister.

She didn't want to see her die; Joffrey had promised her she'd be there, forced to watch her sister being hanged. Then gasps filled the throne room, Sansa's eyes widened in shock, Joffrey froze, his fantasies crumbling. Arya Stark lowered her head, bowing low.

Her voice was quiet and shockingly meek. "Your Grace, I humbly apologize for harming you at the Trident that day and for all my other transgressions..."

"You will not say them!" He demanded, trying to force the issue.

"Only because there are so many we would be here all day." She replied; infuriating him, for it was a valid point. "I humbly beg your forgiveness and accept you as my King."

It was something which shocked them all, that Arya Stark, a girl infamous for her temper and for defying everything expected of her, was meekly giving up. But she sounded so sincere, looked so pathetic, nobody could believe otherwise. Not even Joffrey.

' _This wasn't how it was supposed to be!'_ He thought, enraged. _'I need to, I need to...force the issue.'_

He knew that was the way; to make her do something so humiliating she'd refuse and get angry, that would be the excuse he needed.

All eyes were on Joffrey as he descended from the throne, stepped past the Kingsguard and stood, right in front of the kneeling girl.

"Prove it." He said. "Prove your submission, prove the truth of your apology...Kiss my boot."

He smirked; but it immediately faded; for Arya lowered herself and soon did just as he had demanded.

' _No she can't, this isn't...'_ He thought in a fury.

Growling he thought about taking it further.

But then his grandfather spoke up. "That will do, Your Grace, it is clear that Lady Arya is sincere."

He rounded on him. "But..."

"We agreed Joffrey, remember, and don't forget the warnings we gave you." His mother interceded.

Joffrey glowered and gave up, they were right, he had no other choice; he had to lose his fun, his chance to deliver some real justice and put the Stark whore in her place, for something so petty.

He took some consolation however. _'Still; it's not a complete loss; the whole court saw her grovelling like some helpless waif.'_

Taking comfort in that he turned back to Arya. The jailers had forced the girl to her feet. Joffrey took the chain from one of them and handed it to Ser Meryn.

"Ser Meryn, you will lead her, get a group of Gold Cloaks, let's go deliver her to her family." He remarked angrily.

There were whispers throughout the court as they were dismissed, all in shock at what they had seen.

Being led from the throne room, trying hard to keep up with Meryn's strides as he yanked the chain leading her by the wrists more than was necessary, Arya couldn't help the thought that went through her head.

' _They actually believed it.'_

Her acting had been sufficient to deceive them, she had tricked her way to freedom. She could return to her family and whatever honour she had lost from this act, she could find a way to regain. The important matter was, she was alive.

She would live. That didn't stop Joffrey from trying to terrorize her however, she found out.

He seemed intent on mocking her with the fate she had avoided. For although they didn't stop, they still passed through, at a somewhat slower speed, the very square in the city that the gallows had been set up on. Arya felt herself almost choke, as if there really was a rope around her neck.

Seeing it made her blood run cold, the realization of where she could have ended up, what her final moments could have been. The fear continued to claw at her heart, until they left the square and the gallows vanished from sight.

* * *

End of chapter, a glimmer of hope at last, read and review please.


	4. Hope Blooms

**Game of Thrones: In the Heart of the Storm**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Why, she's tricked her way to freedom, she's being taken to safety.  
jean d'arc: Yes indeed, but at least she pulled it off, she tricked them.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Hope Blooms**

The cool crisp air of Winterfell felt refreshing to Bran Stark as he moved his wheeled chair through the courtyard of the castle. He smiled lightly to himself as he did so; he knew there were other matters he should be thinking about, but right now, he could only focus on one, on one person in fact.

' _Meera...'_

Meera Reed was the eldest child and only daughter of his father's best friend, Howland Reed, Lord of Greywater Watch, chief castle of the Crannogmen, the People of the Neck. Meera was one of the Crannogmen herself and as a result was typically shorter than most women her age, being one and twenty. Bran had formed a strong affection for Meera the moment he first saw her, and now not only had his feelings grew, but they were rewarded.

He still couldn't believe it. _'Not only do I love Meera, she loves me too and...and we're accepted, we're even betrothed now.'_

He grinned as he recalled that; remembering the look on Meera's face, how it had mirrored what his own had surely been. Their shared joy; as well as their growing difficulties. It was hard for them, mainly since, they had to wait, wait until they were married before they could comfortably be around each other, since it seemed now, since they were betrothed, they never saw each other without at least one of his family, or Meera's brother Jojen, or one of the other people of authority in Winterfell chaperoning them.

All while this was going on in his head, he had managed to move his chair up the newly constructed ramp and up through the main doors of Winterfell, he was now inside and making his way down one of the corridors. It was then he saw her, Meera Reed as she turned the corner and stopped, seeing him too.

They both smiled and Bran took a moment to admire her all over again. As he noted before she was short, she was also rather slim, with curly dark brown hair and green eyes, pale skinned like all the Northerners and while he'd heard snide comments about her being as flat as a boy, he didn't care about that.

Instead he focused on not just her appearance, but everything he knew about her, her kindness, her cheerful attitude, how open-minded she was, not caring about him being crippled, still treating him as a person.

"Bran."

He grinned as he realized Meera was now right in front of him.

"Meera, hello." He greeted her warmly.

He noted that they were actually alone for once. It made him nervous, as much as it also excited him.

"So, how are you?" She asked.

He smiled and answered honestly. "I'm, happier than I've ever been, I can hardly wait."

He saw her grin and knew she felt the same and they soon fell to talking about the wedding, the future and their hopes.

It was while talking they began to find themselves moving closer to each other and, praying fervently for nobody to come, Bran smiled and nodded. Meera grinned and leaned in, but just before their lips met they heard footsteps and broke apart.

Bran blushed when he saw his mother approaching them; even if she was smiling.

"Bran, Meera, there you are...I hope you haven't forgotten you're supposed to be, accompanied whenever you are around each other." She remarked, firmly but still kindly.

Bran nodded. "Yes mother, sorry."

"We understand, Lady Stark." Meera replied.

Bran noted that like him, while accepting of these precautions as being just that, Meera sounded as tired of it all as he was.

* * *

Sansa was still in a state of shock and disbelief as she made her way back to her chambers.

' _I can't believe it, Arya she...she listened to me. She's...'_ She thought in amazement.

She had feared greatly for her sister and how she would react. That she would lose her, despite their various arguments she still loved Arya fiercely, as a sister should. But then, when Arya actually did what Joffrey demanded, she could scarcely believe it and although it hurt, seeing her normally strong sister so meek and helpless, it was a relief.

She couldn't stop replaying the scene in her head. _'It's a miracle...Arya saved herself; even when Joffrey tried to push her harder, tried to force her...she still complied.'_

She was now hopeful for her sister. She knew of the agreement Joffrey had pretty much been strong-armed into making and knew Arya was being taken to their father outside the side.

Still a shudder passed through her. _'Arya is safe now, but, what about...what about me?'_

She was fearful about what would happen to her, she was still a prisoner after all and she was pretty sure Joffrey would take out all his anger on her. It had been her pleading after all that led to Arya being given the chance to plead mercy, it had been her who had allowed Arya her chance to escape and Arya had indeed taken it.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that her fears nearly overtook her entirely when the hand clamped over her mouth and she was dragged into a shadowy recess, out of sight.

"Lady Sansa, quiet." A voice whispered. "I'm sorry but, I'm here to help."

She froze, frightened, startled, but then the figure let her go and she turned to see a lone figure in a hooded cloak, he was holding another such cloak, for her.

"Take this, quickly." He said.

She took it, uncertain and then, finally the figure moved just enough that she could see their face.

"Lancel?" She whispered in disbelief.

He nodded. "Quietly, we have to go...I'm getting you out."

"What?"

"I'm getting you out of here, there's a secret passage we can use that will take you outside King's Landing, from there, I can try to get you to your father's camp." He explained.

"What?" She repeated, this time in shock. "Why would you...how do I know this isn't a trick?"

Lancel looked around nervously, clearly afraid.

"I can't stand what is done to you here...it's not right." He said before quietly drawing his sword and handing it to her. "If this turns out to be a trick, feel free to cut me down."

Sansa stared at him, open-mouthed, but said nothing. In the end however she agreed and, with their hoods up, they crept through the castle, Lancel leading the way, until soon they reached the secret passage he claimed would lead her out of the castle and, if he was telling the truth, to freedom.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Seeking Safety

**Game of Thrones: In the Heart of the Storm**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, thought you'd like that moment.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Seeking Safety**

Arriving outside the castle, Sansa looked around in awe, they had done it, they had actually led the castle. Lancel had led her outside.

"Lady Sansa, hurry." He urged her on. "We must find your father's camp."

Jolting herself back into focus she nodded. "Y-yes, of course."

She let him lead the way as they made their way forwards, seeking her father. Sansa wasn't sure how far they had gone when suddenly she heard a thunderous voice.

"Hold there!"

She started and froze, Lancel tensed; the man approaching them was old, but clad in armour and heavily armed, although with his build, Sansa wasn't sure he needed a weapon. Then she saw the sigil forming the brooch for his cloak.

"Who goes there..." He demanded before getting a good look at Lancel. "Lannister huh, well this..."

Lancel shook his head. "Please, I am not here to fight, nor do I wish trouble, I merely came to..."

"Spare me your nonsense boy, you and your kind are..." The man continued.

But Sansa finally identified him; the stories it seemed, didn't do him justice.

She quickly lowered her hood, as Lancel had done earlier. "Please, Lord Umber, if it were not for Lancel, I wouldn't be here now, he saved me."

The Greatjon froze, eyes wide when he saw her. "Lady Sansa..."

"My sister is being led out of the city too...please, I..."

Quickly recovering the Greatjon nodded and; after Lancel bid Sansa farewell, remarking that if he faced any trouble for helping her, he would gladly face it. With that Lancel left after she returned his sword, and the Greatjon immediately began leading Sansa to her father's camp, finally, she felt safe.

* * *

Joffrey smirked as he led the Stark bitch through the streets; his new plan had mostly worked.

"Thought you might appreciate a vision of what awaited you...what still awaits you." He taunted. "Make no mistake, bitch, one wrong move from now on, no matter how far into the future, and you will find yourself on the gallows."

She did not reply, but the terror in her eyes spoke for her. He had seen her terror and relished in it; the only thing that disappointed him was she didn't seem scared enough. He'd hope to scare her so bad the stupid whore would piss herself.

It would give him something new to taunt her about. It didn't happen but he made do, leading on until finally they reached the gates and exited the city. Arya grimaced as her bare feet had to put up with so much from King's Landing's street, now they had to feel the ground outside.

She was still in pain from her torture wounds and her wrists and ankles ached and chafed from her bonds. Nevertheless, a sense of relief finally came to her as she saw her father standing there, the distance wasn't too great. Even in her wounded state she could cross it in just a few minutes. Robb stood next to her father and next to him.

' _Gods?'_ She thought in surprise as her heart leapt.

It was Gendry, he was with her family, looking at her in amazement and disbelief. For some reason, she felt even more elated now, as if seeing Gendry had given her even greater hope than seeing her father and brother.

She fought to stay impassive as Joffrey spoke.

"Here is your wayward daughter Lord Stark, I granted her a full pardon for her crimes." He was saying. "You'll be pleased to hear she has been tamed too, she begged for mercy on her knees."

She tried to catch her father's eyes, to let him see the fire in her eyes, to convince him all wasn't exactly as Joffrey claimed. Luckily he seemed to noticed and nodded ever so slightly; just enough that she saw and understood. He would ask her later; it was clear from the murmuring of the Northern army with her father, and Robb and Gendry's expressions that they doubted Joffrey's story too, which was some relief for her.

"So, in honour of our agreement, I now release her into your custody and you will take her and begone from here, stop threatening my people." He continued.

Her father replied calmly. "We will gladly leave Your Grace, but I see Arya is injured, we must have her wounds seen to before we go. But we will withdraw our camp to a further distance as a compromise."

Joffrey shook his head. "Fine, fine, just leave as soon as you're done."

With that he signalled Ser Meryn and Arya fought not to sigh in relief as her chains and manacles were finally removed.

She bit her lip, startled by Joffrey's barked command.

"Move!"

She grimaced, the pain that lanced through her with every step plagued her, but she pressed on. She began walking her way forwards, towards her father, her feeling of hope increasing with every staggering step. Joffrey watched her go, furious.

' _Stupid bitch, ruining my fun and these...malcontents who dare think they can camp here and threaten us.'_ He thought. _'What if she was just...putting it all on, treating the throne room like a mummer's farce...No, that requires intelligence, something that Northern Barbaric Beast doesn't have. Still.'_

He had been denied his show, but that didn't mean he'd allow her to simply walk back without something to think about. Arya heard the noise of the bow and the whistling of the arrow mere moments before she heard Gendry yell her name.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, she'd heard a thud, a grunt and shouts of anger and consternation. She quickly picked herself up, grimacing at the pain. The Northern army now surrounded her, her father and Robb, shields raised. She guessed Joffrey was the one who had fired the bow. But then she saw it.

"GENDRY!"

He had pushed her out the way of the shot, and as a result, was now on the ground, groaning, the arrow embedded in his shoulder. She hurried to his side.

"Gods, what did you...why…?" She choked out. "Hold still; you're...you're going to be fine."

She had no idea what she was doing or saying, she just did it. Some of the soldiers quickly began bearing Gendry away, escorting him back to the camp for treatment. Arya stayed with him the whole time, hoping, praying, that he would recover, that they could save him.

Meanwhile, Eddard Stark tried to restore peace to his army, but he himself was having a hard time keeping his temper under control.

"This will not bode well on you, Your Grace." He remarked tersely. "In fact, these actions reflect poorly on you."

Joffrey merely scoffed. "So you say, Stark, but what do you intend to do about it...Don't think I'm letting this slip, you better pray your journey home is a safe one, who knows I might just make sure that the fugitives you harbour are dealt with by my allies."

Shaking his head Eddard Stark was cold. "The act of a coward, Your Grace...Something else that will go against you in the long run."

Joffrey glowered, but nothing more was said, Eddard Stark turned and left with his army and Joffrey stalked back into the city. While furious he knew trying to attack or push things further would be foolish, especially since, at that very moment, he had been outnumbered.

Nevertheless, he decided to make do, he still had one plaything he could take his frustrations out on.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Recovery

**Game of Thrones: In the Heart of the Storm**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, they both fit what you say :)  
jean d'arc: Thanks, yeah, they are, of course :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Recovery**

Arya shook her head, glaring as she stood by the bed Gendry had been set onto in the healers tent of her father's camp. He grimaced; doing his best clearly to ignore the arrow wound while the healers checked it over.

"Arry..." He began, the word just slipping out, given their company.

She shook her head. "You...stupid idiot, I can't believe you did that."

Gendry blinked, a little surprised. "What, I..."

"How could you be so reckless?" She snapped.

Gendry's reply was quiet. "I just, reacted, I had to save you, he was going to…"

Arya bit her lip and sighed. "I know...Thank you."

She didn't get a chance to say anything more, for at that moment the healers began to work. Arya found herself just reacting too, trying to help to hold Gendry down as they went to remove the arrow.

"Lady Arya, please..." One of them began.

She shook her head. "I, I'm helping..."

But then, another voice cut in. "Arya please, that'll do."

She turned, startled, to see her father standing there.

"We need to talk."

She shook her head. "But Father, Gendry..."

Her father smiled. "Arya, please."

She looked back and, hesitantly, she finally stepped out, following her father. All the same she flinched when she heard Gendry cry out as the arrow was removed. But she quickly caught herself; shocked at herself.

' _What is wrong with me...Why am I thinking about things like that. In such a way…?'_ She thought, confused.

It left a strange feeling within her, but she focused on her father, trying to push it aside.

Once it was just her and her father, he turned to her and smiled.

"Don't worry about Gendry, Arya, he's in good hands, they'll take care of him."

Arya bit her lip. "Father, I just, I don't know what came over me, I..."

But he just smiled and nodded. "I still cant' believe you're here...After, everything."

Arya nodded, bowing her head; actually finding herself trembling as she realized fully just what she had survived.

"Gods father, I...I just did the only thing I could think of; I mean, if I..." She stammered.

Her father embraced her. "I understand Arya, I am just glad your acting skills were enough to fool Joffrey."

She couldn't help herself, as she returned the embrace the tears spilled forth, but she didn't fear, after all she endured, she could allow herself this moment of weakness.

Sensing this Ned kissed the top of her head and tightened his embrace. "It's alright Arya, you're safe now."

She finally let a slow breath out, stepping back, wiping her eyes.

"I really think you should see the healers yourself, get your injuries seen you, get cleaned up." He explained.

Arya nodded and made her way towards the tent her father indicated.

"I'll see that you have clean clothes to change into after you are done too." He explained to her.

She smiled and thanked him before continuing into the tent, to find that, sure enough, they were waiting for her. She prepared to remove the prisoner dress, ready to climb into the waiting bathtub, just relieved that she had finally escaped her nightmare.

Exiting the tent, she was amazed at her clothes, her father had happily procured her a pair of breeches and a tunic, rather than the dress she had grudgingly expected. Relieved to finally have boots on her feet too, able to walk on the ground without being stuck in her bare feet.

Arya grinned she felt much better, clean, her injuries treated, her hair no longer a tangled mess but now reached a little past her shoulders, she pulled some of it back and tied it off. Now she felt almost like herself again. At that point she heard loud shouts and clearly sounds of surprise.

Curious she began to make her way towards the source of the noises. When she arrived, she froze in shock.

"Sansa!?" She gasped.

Her sister looked up eyes wide and hopeful. "Arya!"

Both sisters grinned and embraced, relieved at being reunited. Then they heard their father and soon he and Robb joined in the happy family reunion.

"Gods, Sansa, what happened, how did you…?"

Sansa bit her lip. "I, I almost can't believe it myself..."

She began to explain, shocking them all as she explained about Lancel and the help he had given her. They were all shocked, yet overjoyed, they were all happy and safe again, what was more, they were reunited, they just had to leave and get home, to finally fully reunite the family.

Arya couldn't help but smile later, as she finally took possession of something that she treasured almost as much as her family. She finally had Needle secured to her belt again, she was surprised to be told that Gendry had retrieved it after her capture and gave it to her father who gave it back to her once they had all finished rejoicing at their reunion. Now she stood, grinning as she saw Gendry approaching her.

"You're alright?" She queried, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. "Yes, although, I've been told I need to take it easy for now, try to avoid combat."

Arya laughed softly. "That's what they told me too."

Gendry also laughed and then finally relaxed.

"Arry, I...I know you were, mad at me for, getting knighted..."

"I still am, why did you change yourself?" She replied quickly, unable to believe he was bringing it up.

Gendry smiled softly, holding his sword. "It was the only way, I could be considered, worthy and...to ensure we did not have to separate."  
"What are you..."

Her words died on her lips as Gendry suddenly knelt before her, holding out his sword. Now suddenly it fell into place, Gendry had become a knight, specifically to request that she accept him as her own personal knight.

"I don't, know what to do..." She stammered.

They both jumped at the sound of Robb's voice. "Luckily I do...Let me help."

Relieved they agreed and soon Arya accepted Gendry as her own knight and also, at Gendry's request, became leader of the unit of troops that Gendry had been leading. She agreed on the condition that he be her captain. He happily agreed.

They soon got to work, packing up the camp, ready to finally return home. Arya couldn't deny the truth any longer, she finally knew the truth behind that feeling she had felt before.

"Gendry, I um...can I talk to you for a minute." She asked suddenly.

He started but then nodded. "Yes, of course, what is it?"

Taking a deep breath she replied. "I don't know how to put this, but, I've been..."

"Arry..." He gasped. "I...I think I know what you're going to say. I know that look; I've, I've seen it before, in myself."

"Yourself, you mean, you..." She gasped.

He nodded and they both laughed, realizing; quietly, knowing that they had to be cautious, until they could get the measure of her family and their thoughts on it, they admitted at last their feelings for each other. After that, they joined the family and the others as they finished packing up their camp and began to head for home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Encounter

**Game of Thrones: In the Heart of the Storm**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, sure.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Well, only time will tell :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Encounter**

Bran smiled as he watched Meera take aim with her bow before firing at the target, striking it perfectly.

"Nice shot."

She laughed and nodded. "Alright, your turn."

Nodding he guided his horse forwards slightly and took aim himself. Focusing he concentrated solely on the target until finally he let the arrow fly. He grinned as it struck true, Meera also grinned. He was glad they were getting to spend time together, even it meant not being alone. Seated by a nearby table, watching them, was Maester Luwin, also present was Winterfell's new Septa, Amarda, who watched them with a casual interest.

"That was a good shot Bran." Meera said with a small smile.

Grinning Bran nodded. "Thanks I...I think I'm getting better."

She also nodded, then Bran spotted others arriving and grinned. Amongst them were Jojen, Rickon, Theon and Jeyne Poole.

Without even needing to ask what he was thinking, Meera nodded. "Shall we?"

Still amazed at how they just understood each other so well, he agreed. "Yes, of course."

So together they went to join the others, along with Luwin and Amarda around the table. Meera took no time at all, helping Bran with the straps and soon he was off his horse and seated in his wheeled chair which he moved as close as he could to the table, Meera sitting next to him as the others also all took their seats.

Grinning as he looked around, Bran queried.

"So, has anything happened?"

Theon was the one who answered, shaking his head. "We've not heard anything yet."

Maester Luwin nodded. "True, but we still can hold on to hope."

Rickon sighed. "I just want to know when they're coming home...What about Arya and Sansa?"

Jeyne nodded in agreement at that and Bran bowed his head, he couldn't deny, he was worried for his family too, especially his sisters.

' _Still, it's as Maester Luwin says, we need to hold on to hope...'_ He told himself; before glancing at Septa Amarda. _'She's different from Mordane, from other Septas I've heard of...She has no issue with Meera's...unladylike actions. I'm sure, when she gets home, Arya would like her.'_

It was another thing to hope for, of that at least he could be sure. With that thought tucked securely in his head he smiled and joined in as, prompted by Jojen, they all began discussing the upcoming wedding of himself and Meera.

That night, as he lay in bed, he found himself slipping into one of his dreams. He was surprised by what he saw, two people he recognized, one was a young man he hadn't seen before; tall and muscular with shaggy black hair and blue eyes.

The other was Arya, what amazed him was the obvious closeness between the two and what pretty much set his suspicions in stone was when they kissed.

' _Gods, this is...am I witnessing the future, Arya actually...'_ He thought in amazement. _'She's clearly not being forced, she's...she's happy...I never imagined she would.'_

The dream suddenly ended and he awoke, but he still grinned as he recalled it. He had a feeling things were going to get very interesting in the near future; if what he saw was indeed true.

* * *

Arya smiled softly as she and Gendry rode alongside each other, she couldn't believe she and Sansa were actually safe.

' _I keep expecting to wake up to find myself back in the Red Keep's dungeon...'_ She thought. _'But it's true, I'm here, Sansa's here, Gendry is with me, I'm back with my family and we're...we're going home.'_

Seeing her expression, Gendry couldn't help but be curious. "Arry, is everything…?"

She grinned at him. "Couldn't be better, Gendry. I'm just so glad that finally, I'm going home and, I'm me again."

He almost laughed at that, but nodded, understanding what she meant. Unfortunately their revelry was short lived when they spotted the road was blocked by a body of soldiers, all mounted and all bearing the Tyrell banner.

Arya sighed. "Of course there is always complications."

Gendry seemed tense and Arya couldn't blame him, but fought to stay calm and focused as her father called for a halt and everybody quickly gathered up defensively while her father rode forwards slightly. From the Tyrell's side one rider rode forwards too, Arya watched, wondering what was going on, concerned.

"What is the meaning of this, Garlan Tyrell." Her father called out angrily. "I am on my way home, I am no threat to you, your people, or your King."

Garlan Tyrell shook his head. Arya had a nasty suspicion she knew why this had happened.

Garlan then spoke, his exchange with her father confirmed her suspicions right away.

"Be that as it may, Lord Stark, King Joffrey has warned me that you are harbouring fugitives from justice. So long as you comply and allow me to arrest these fugitives, you are free to go on your way." Garlan explained. "If not, I will be forced to attack and..."

Glaring, her father shook his head. "Fugitives, what nonsense, there are no fugitives here..."

Garlan then revealed. "He claims your daughter, Arya Stark is a fugitive, who was sentenced to death and..."

Arya had heard enough. She suddenly rode forwards.

"So you believe the lies of that beast!" She bust out.

Garlan glowered at her and was about to protest.

But she continued. "I was held prisoner by Joffrey, tortured, just for his own sick amusement, sentenced to death _without trial_ and not even granted a proper death, he was going to have me hanged!"

She saw Garlan froze at that, sensed her chance and pressed on.

"I am no fugitive Lord Garlan, I am simply someone whom he was forced to release because I did as he requested to be granted his mercy. By doing so, I deprived him of his sick amusements." She explained. "That is the only reason he seeks to have you capture me. I ask you, is this what an honourable man like yourself has become!?"

She could see he was troubled by her words, she let him remain that way. Glaring, as if challenging him. Finally he sighed.

"You speak with such conviction and...anger, Lady Stark." He replied at last. "So much so, I cannot doubt your words to be true...Tortured..."

She nodded and finally, after a long, tense silence, he spoke again.

"Move aside; there are no fugitives here, it would appear we were given false information." He announced. "On your way Lord Stark."

With that he and his men moved aside. But the tension remained until they fully passed the Tyrell force and it left. Only then did they relax, did Arya allow herself to sigh in relief as they resumed their journey home.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Love and Choices

**Game of Thrones: In the Heart of the Storm**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yes, it's looking interesting, huh.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Musicalmusings: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it and oh yeah :)  
jean d'arc: Yeah well, you have to remember Garlan's personality, he would be troubled by that being revealed. Also, who said anything about going back to Joffrey, don't you mean going back to Highgarden (if he was in King's Landing it would have been impossible for him to get ahead of and cut off the Starks), well, still at least one more obstacle to overcome.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Love and Choices**

Eddard Stark sighed, shaking his head as he stood. It was taking all his effort not to let his withering contempt for the man sitting at the head of the great hall show. He had led his family and army on their way back home, only to find their path blocked when they reached the Twins, the bridge was closed. So it was he now found himself meeting with Lord Walder Frey, no doubt the old man looking to negotiate with him, for his own gain of course.

' _We were able to get past on our way to King's Landing without many troubles...but this time...'_ He thought to himself.

But he remained focused as Lord Walder began to speak again. "So, Lord Stark. I am glad you agreed to meet to me, after all..."

"Spare me the speech Lord Walder, let us just get to the point already." He replied, making his stance clear.

Lord Walder looked irritated by this interruption but quickly recovered. "Yes well. You have already imposed upon me by crossing at _my_ castle once, now you wish to do so again...That is going to cost."

Eddard shook his head. "I would be cautious how you word your statements and negotiation attempts Lord Walder. Do not forget that I am connected to your Liege Lords by marriage and I doubt they would take kindly to any disrespect you show me."

"Yes, you are connected to the Tully's by marriage. A connection that I think would be beneficial to the two of us as well." Lord Walder pressed on; looking even more irritated. "We must always be prepared for the future and I believe this would be beneficial to both our Houses to be thus connected."

Eddard sighed, he had expected this.

Nevertheless, he was not sure about this, something did not sit right with him.

"You make quite a bold proposition, Lord Walder." He said warily. "I do not understand why you suddenly seem interested in such an arrangement with us."

Walder shook his head. "You know full well what I seek, now, let us decide shall we, which of my sons will marry your daughter Arya..."

"Arya, I am surprised I thought…?" He began.

Walder sneered. "I think it would be beneficial to get that girl tamed, after all the stories I've heard, plus we can at least be sure, unlike Sansa that she is still untouched."

"You speak out of turn, Walder Frey." Ned snapped, outraged by the man's words. "And do not dare to presume you can speak for what Arya needs."

Walder scoffed. "Spare me your sentimentality Lord Stark, you know this is the only way across and the only way I..."

Ned shook his head and turned to leave, Walder called after him, clearly shocked.

"This is not the only way, merely the quickest. There are several good fords we can use and we are in no hurry. Good day Lord Walder, think hard on how you negotiate with people before trying again." Eddard remarked.

With that he simply left, leaving Walder shocked and clearly outraged but he didn't care. He felt it was high time the Freys were put in their place.

* * *

Arya smiled to herself as she led her horse over the ford in the river they had chosen to cross. Sansa and Gendry had already crossed, along with some of the other soldiers.

' _It will take us longer to get home, as we have to cross over slowly, making the journey longer, but we'll make do...We're not in a hurry and it will make our return home all the more worthwhile.'_ She reflected as she finally reached the other side. _'Still, I can hardly wait; to see Bran and Rickon, to see Mother again, to be back at Winterfell.'_

Smiling warmly at Gendry as she joined him and Sansa, Arya secured her horse alongside theirs and waited patiently as the rest of the army, along with her father, began their careful but steady crossing.

"This is it..." She said happily. "I can't believe we're, we're almost there, we're almost home."

Gendry nodded. "This, I've never actually been to Winterfell; but..."

Arya grinned. "Well, I'll have to show you around."

They both laughed and smiled. It was then Arya spotted Sansa, having been curious about why her sister had been so quiet.

"Oh Gods, Sansa, come on..." She muttered.

Sansa had walked away from them and was now kneeling in a small field of blue and white flowers.

Sansa looked up at Arya, eyes dancing. "Oh Arya, come on, they are lovely."

Arya rolled her eyes. "They're flowers, big deal."

"You don't even know what they're called, do you?" Sansa shot back.

"Should I?"

Something about Sansa's grin made Arya feel a little uneasy, yet she couldn't fathom why.

She soon got her answer when Sansa explained.

"These flowers, are called...Regenarya...spelled the same way as your name." She remarked raising an eyebrow as she finished her statement, making her reasoning clear.

Arya froze, blushing furiously as she realized. "What, I...that's..."

She spluttered and shook her head. Sansa was laughing, Arya couldn't help but feel embarrassed, she now realized the truth. She had been named after a flower.

"Sansa, that's not...Gendry, you stop smirking." She finally choked out.

They both just laughed but soon calmed down and Arya was glad of the wait to finally get over the embarrassment of her realization. Thus she was very relieved that she was able to calm down by the time the army was fully across and they were able to finally resume their journey home.

* * *

Bran smiled softly as he sat at the base of the Heart Tree, he had managed to get here alone apart from Hodor who helped him move from his wheeled chair and to the base of the tree. He then asked Hodor to leave, reassuring him he would be alright. He just hoped Meera had got his message. Sure enough, to his relief, Meera arrived, alone.

"Bran?"

He grinned and she approached, sitting down just next to him.

She looked worried. "Are you sure this is…?"

Bran shook his head. "Meera, you must be as tired of all this as I am, can't we just, enjoy..."

He hadn't meant to sound exasperated; but he did. Luckily Meera grinned and seemed to agree with him.

"Of course."

With that they immediately kissed and before long, they got carried away; removing each other's clothes as their passion overrode their senses.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Reunion

**Game of Thrones: In the Heart of the Storm**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Ah yes, but how embarrassing for Arya when she found out :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Reunion**

Winterfell was a flurry of activity, something which confused Bran as he had been in the library, unaware of anything going on. He still had fond memories of his and Meera's actions in the Godswood, still so fresh in his mind. But this made him temporarily put them to the back of his mind. Overcome with curiosity he began moving his chair, trying to find someone.

"Hey, Rickon." He called out, seeing his brother as he was running past.

Rickon stopped and turned, eyes wide, grinning. "Bran?"

Bran looked around. "What's going on?"

Rickon's grin widened. "Oh, you haven't heard, Father's coming back, with Robb, the army...they've got Arya and Sansa with them!"

Bran froze and then grinned, finally realizing. "They're all back, they're all safe..."

Rickon nodded and Bran quickly moved to try and join his brother, the feelings of joy filling him were almost indescribable. His smile only widened when he saw Meera who nodded too him, blushing faintly. Bran was sure he was too, but tried to remain calm and relaxed. Before long he was out in the courtyard, next to Rickon and his mother, the rest of Winterfell was present too.

"Mother..." Bran began, unsure what he was actually trying to say.

She just smiled at him. "Bran, everything you probably just got told is true...They're all coming back."

Bran could only grin; he knew how much that meant to his mother, meant to all of them in fact.

Standing there, waiting, was hard on Catelyn, she wanted so much to hurry out and just be reunited with her family, especially her daughters who she had not seen in so long.

' _No, restrain yourself.'_ She told herself firmly. _'Try to maintain some decorum...leave that until, later.'_

Still she smiled widely as the gates opened and her heart soared with joy as her beloved husband rode in through the gates. That joy only grew as she saw Robb riding alongside him, she also spotted a young man who, based on the letters Ned had sent her, telling her about what was going on, had to be Ser Gendry.

Of course the rest of the army was also riding in, but in that moment, Catelyn's eyes fell on them and her heart soared once more, there were her daughters, Sansa and Arya, both alive and well, and home, they were back home. As she welcomed her family back warmly, all the while maintaining her composure, she could see the rest of the family all struggling to do the same as much as her.

She knew they would have time later, after that, she hoped to have some private time with her daughters, if only to bask in the joy of having them back at last for a while. One thing did surprise her however.

' _What is Arya doing...wearing those clothes, carrying a weapon and, those men...she's leading them, like a commander?'_ She couldn't help but wonder.

But her joy at having Arya back overshadowed her curiosity. That was all that mattered to her now, the family was together again.

* * *

Arya bit her lip, thinking to herself, she was wondering how she and Gendry could continue to hide things from her family. They had been back in Winterfell for a few days now and had settled back into life there.

For Arya, it meant more Winterfell adjusting to how different she was now, for no longer did she find herself having to act the way she had before. She was free, free to be herself, to practice her swordplay and such, dress how she wanted. What was more, after some initial surprise, she found her mother, all her family, accepting of this.

' _Mother, after we all spent time together privately, she took Sansa and I somewhere else, it was just us...We all cried, and held each other, just so happy to be back together.'_ She reflected with a fond smile.

She couldn't deny however, she was still wondering about how to go about revealing the relationship that had formed between her and Gendry, how deep it was, yet how careful they were being. But right now, she had other things on her mind.

"Septa...Amarda?" She began hesitantly.

Following her previous experience with Mordane, she was wary. But the Septa smiled at her.

"Yes Lady Arya, I saw you training earlier." The woman replied.

Arya grimaced. _'Here we go.'_

But Amarda's response surprised her. "You were very impressive."

"What?"

Amarda laughed. "Surprised; I don't hold such...narrow views. I feel ladies should be allowed to defend themselves, properly, not with some knife of dagger, although those are easier...your way is, impressive to say the least."

Arya gaped, not expecting this.

She had been so used to Mordane's ways she expected at least one person to challenge her, for there to be some small battle for her to maintain her new way.

Amarda's expression changed slightly however. "There is just one thing, if you are truly serious about becoming a better warrior, you need to do more than just train with a weapon, you must train your mind too."

"Oh, I...I had heard that, strategy, tactics...It's not my strong point."

Amarda then produced a book as she then said. "All the more reason to study it then, ensure you have no terrible disadvantages and, perhaps even prove yourself, beyond what you are doing just now."

Arya took the book, surprised and a little confused, her surprise only grew when she saw the book, it was 'The Art of War', a book all about military tactics, strategies and formations. Realizing the chance placed before her, Arya agreed with Septa Amarda and prepared to begin study of the book immediately. Watching all this from a distance, Bran couldn't help but grin, he had been right, Arya and Septa Amarda got along very well indeed.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Wondering About Them

**Game of Thrones: In the Heart of the Storm**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, a short little chapter to show things settling down, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
jean d'arc: Yeah, they are, and are in for a good period of rest before things flare up again.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Wondering About Them**

Life in Winterfell had certainly returned to normal, a new form of normal admittedly, but now, it was a place of calm happiness, despite the troubles that threatened the entire land. That said the Starks were not idle, they were taking what steps they could to be ready for anything that came their way.

However, their moments of calm were much enjoyed and all the more for the family reuniting. This reunion however had led to those that had been left behind in Winterfell initially beginning to notice what the others had.

"Catelyn, is something wrong?" Ned asked as they sat together in his solar.

She shook her head. "I just...I've been, noticing a few things, and I'm beginning to wonder., about Arya and, that man; Ser Gendry."

"Ah...Cat..." Ned began.

She sighed and then asked. "Are they truly as close as they seem?"

Hearing nothing but curiosity in her voice, Ned couldn't help but smile. "They are indeed...I'm not sure if they've admitted it to each other yet, if they have they are keeping quiet; for obvious reasons I should think."

"Yet, they are not as subtle as they think they are...I'm sure I'm not the only one who has seen." Catelyn commented.

"True, I know Robb, Sansa and I all saw it." He replied. "I am sure they are just being cautious, worried about what will happen, how people will react."

"Again, for obvious reasons, I remember what you told me. But despite his birth he is a knight, and a good man...He also helped keep Arya safe and put his life in danger to save her." Cat replied with a soft smile.

Ned nodded in agreement, it was clear the two of them didn't mind about Arya and Gendry, neither did Robb or Sansa. He was pretty sure Bran and Rickon wouldn't mind either; it was just a matter of convincing them that was the case.

* * *

Bran and Rickon smiled as they sat with Arya and Gendry, Bran couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he noted.

"Arya...you're, reading, willingly?"

Arya rolled her eyes. "Very funny Bran; if you must know, I'm studying."

Bran and Rickon both laughed at that, prompting a glare from Arya.

"Studying 'The Art of War'" She clarified.

Composing himself, Bran nodded. "Makes sense...So, Septa Amarda…?"

Arya nodded, smiling slightly and Bran was relieved again to see he was right; now that things seemed a lot calmer, it was easier to appreciate things more. He could see the look on Rickon's face and briefly thought about stopping him, but then decided not to, smirking.

"Arya." Rickon then said. "Are you and Gendry…?"

He didn't even finish before Arya leapt to her fate, face scarlet, Gendry was blushing too.

"Rickon, what are you…?" She gasped.

Rickon just smiled. "I just, wanted to know if the two of you loved each other, if you were going to get married, like Bran and Meera...It would be nice to have a new brother."

"M-M'lord..." Gendry spluttered.

Arya could barely contain herself too. "How did you, even...We..."

It was then they heard the laughter and turned, a feeling of dread settled over Arya and Gendry as they saw the rest of the family there, approaching.

"Mother, father..." Arya bust out. "We're not..."

Bran however recalled his dream. _'Oh but you will be.'_

He also noted that Arya had stopped, Gendry seemed confused and it was likely due to the fact the rest of them were smiling.

* * *

Later, while sparring, Arya and Gendry grinned.

"I still can't believe your family accepts us." He said as she pushed off his blade.

Ducking under his counter attack, Arya replied. "I know, who would have thought...Still, I'm surprised they haven't..."

"Yet." Gendry replied.

Arya nodded; knowing that was likely. _'They probably want, to give us time to think about it. They know my usual thoughts on marriage after all; but, with Gendry...'_

Stepping back from each other and readying their weapons again, they both smiled, relieved that nobody seemed to be openly against them. They had strong hope for the future and were determined to grasp that hope.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	11. Celebration

**Game of Thrones: In the Heart of the Storm**

Chapter 11 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Celebration**

As she awoke, relieved to have slept without nightmares for once, nightmares which plagued her since her second escape from King's Landing; Arya smiled, especially as she recalled what day it was. Pulling back the furs she went to stand by the window, looking out over the courtyard below.

Her smile widened to a grin. _'My nameday, seven and ten today...to think I almost never reached this age.'_

She shuddered a little at that thought but quickly composed herself, she wasn't going to let any dark thoughts spoil things for her on this day. Quickly turning away from the window she went to get dressed, once fully dressed in her Stark leathers, fixing her belt she secured Needle to the belt and began pulling her boots on.

As she did so, she began to think. _'Gendry and I are accepted by my family, but it's only a matter of time before they start asking us about...well, marriage. Despite everything I've said, I could see Gendry and I; married...We'd still be ourselves, we'd just be...strengthening the bond between us even more.'_

She grinned and decided; if she had a chance to talk to Gendry and her father, then she would gladly do so, they could hopefully figure out some agreement and begin making arrangements, but of course, she felt that it would be beneficial and respectful to wait till after Bran and Meera's wedding, before worrying about their own arrangements.

Before she left her room she paused, taking note of the 'Art of War' which was situated on her desk. It was open at a section she had marked with interest. The whole book in itself was interesting, but the strategy she had seen here, on these pages, had struck her as being interesting. With this strategy, which also gave historic examples of it being used, a smaller army could defeat a much larger one, with one crucial blow.

' _I'll have to be sure to remember this, if I'm ever in a situation like that...'_ She reflected. _'We're trying not to openly take sides, at least just now...but, who knows what could happen.'_

It certainly helped to be prepared for all eventualities. The smile returning to her face as she turned away, ready to focus on today however, she left her room, ready to head for the Great Hall.

She recalled some of her earlier Namedays, how she would slip into her parents chambers to wake them up, just like all her siblings did on theirs. As she got a bit older, she stopped doing that, but would usually find herself first in the Great Hall, restless. Grinning at the memories, Arya finally arrived at the Great Hall and entered.

This time, she couldn't help but notice the 'reversal' so to speak, her family were already present and waiting for her, all of them smiling warmly.

"Arya, good morning." Her mother greeted her cheerfully. "Happy nameday."

Arya grinned. "Good morning mother, thank you."

She accepted her mother's embrace, as well as those of the rest of the family and soon took her seat. Not wanting to deprive them she requested that they eat first, they all agreed, laughing a little and soon breakfast was underway. As they ate, Arya observed her family.

' _We're all here, even soon to be family members, like Gendry, Meera, her brother Jojen...The others will be joining us later...'_ She noted. _'It's good seeing everyone so happy; that one days like this, we can just relax and let our worries fade away, if only for a while, even father.'_

She knew her father had been somewhat stressed, trying to establish the North's position on the war, yet at the same time, keeping them all safe. Yet today, he could relax, another thing Arya felt grateful for.

When it came to opening her gifts, Arya again openly expressed her gratitude, as well as surprise for the practical gifts offered to her, a secondary weapon in the form of a dagger from Gendry, new boots, riding clothes, a finely crafted bow, things that fit her newly accepted interests and also served a practical purpose.

The only person who had not presented a gift yet was Sansa, yet Arya knew she had something planned, it was clear on the furtive look on her sisters face. She couldn't deny her curiosity.

That curiosity was soon sated however when Sansa stood up.

"Arya, my gift is in the next room, come, I'll show you."

Arya stood up. "Sansa?"

"Trust me." Her sister replied.

So, following her sister through to the next room, along with the family, Arya suddenly stopped, eyes wide.

"Sansa..." She gasped.

Sansa grinned. "It took a while to prepare, I had Mikken start making it the day we got back; so it'd be ready for your Nameday."

Arya was still locked in amazement at Sansa's gift; which was a full suit of armour, exactly Arya's size. She approached, still in awe, examining it, observing each individual piece of the armour, the helmet, breastplate, gauntlets and so on.

Sansa explained, still smiling. "We had it made specially for you, it's strong, will certainly protect you from attack, but it's designed to not slow you down, you'll still fight as fast as you used to."

Turning to her sister, Arya couldn't help it, she hugged Sansa and spoke, her voice thicker than she wished to admit.

"It's wonderful Sansa, thank you."

Sansa just grinned, returning the hug.

A little later on, taking advantage of a short break in the celebrations, Arya had requested Gendry to join her and asked if they could talk to her father in private, he agreed and they now were all in his solar.

"So, Arya, what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

Arya looked over to Gendry and nodded. "Gendry and I have been talking, we, know what you're all likely to start asking us. So, we felt we should take the initiative."

Gendry nodded. "It's true M'lord, we've spoken about it before and, we've both agreed."

"Arya, Gendry, are you both saying…?" her father began, surprised.

Both of them nodded and Arya confirmed it. "Yes father, we wish to get married."

Eddard smiled; Arya had been right, he and Catelyn had discussed the possibility, wondering how to bring up the subject; yet here, as Arya had said, she and Gendry had taken the initiative.

"I see no reason to refuse; for you were indeed right Arya, so...I'll make the announcements at the end of the feast this evening."

Arya and Gendry both grinned; accepting that, they all returned, ready to once more join in the celebrations.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	12. Truth Revealed

**Game of Thrones: In the Heart of the Storm**

Chapter 12, a short chapter revealing something important, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Truth Revealed**

Bran couldn't deny he was worried; it had been a few weeks now since Arya's nameday and things looked like they couldn't be better. The wedding was approaching, along with plans for Arya's and Gendry's afterwards. But that just reminded him of his worries.

' _Meera, she's been, acting strange lately and, and...she's been ill...'_ He recalled. _'Jojen told me he heard her throwing up this morning...'_

He shook his head, worrying all over again. Wondering fretfully if something was wrong with Meera, with the woman he loved. It was at that point he saw her emerging from the castle, looking pale.

"Meera." He called out as he approached her.

She started and then saw him and, to his surprise, looking worried.

"Oh, Bran..." She began, sounding hesitant.

"What is it?" He asked, concerned.

She bit her lip and looked around. "Can we talk somewhere else...privately?"

That surprised him all the more but he agreed and, hoping they wouldn't be seen, allowed her to lead them to wherever she had in mind. Normally he hated people pushing the chair, when he was capable of moving it himself, but as Meera was leading the way, and knew where they were going, he made an exception. Especially since she was clearly distressed about something.

When Meera finally stopped, Bran bit his lip, blushing, when he realized where they were. They were in the Godswood, in the exact same place they had made love that time.

"Meera?"

He watched as she walked over to the Heart Tree, looking up at it and then, reached out to touch the tree.

"It's, it's only right I tell you, here." She explained.

Bran was beginning to get a sneaking suspicion he knew what was going on suddenly. "Meera, are you…?"

She let out a slow sigh and turned to him. "Bran I...I'm sorry, I've just made things, harder for us. You remember when we..."

"Of course I do, Meera, are you telling me that..." He replied at once.

With a shaky breath she nodded. "Yes, I spoke to Maester Luwin...I'm with child Bran...When we, I..."

She was clearly at a loss for what else to say. But for Bran, she didn't need to say anymore.

"Gods Meera, I...I didn't expect, so soon." He gasped, but then smiled.

She shook her head. "What are you smiling for?"

He laughed softly. "We're going to be parents, the two of us, together, why shouldn't I be happy."

"I...I guess that's true but..." Meera replied. "But your family, the wedding, one of the...rules, remember."

Bran sighed, he guessed this was what was bothering her.

Still he knew right away what his response would be.

"Meera, I love you, that won't ever change...If my family aren't happy, I'm sorry but...I'm standing with you, no matter what they say." He told her. "We have to tell them, at some point, soon...But no matter what, we will face this together and we will be happy together, I'm sure of it."

She stared at him in amazement before a small smile worked it's way onto her face. "Another of your...visions?"

"No, not this time." He admitted.

To her, that just made it all the more special and, after they shared a warm, loving kiss, they began to make their way back. Once back they spotted something which gave Meera hope, that the Starks might at least listen to what they had to say before making any decisions.

She recalled after all, how accepting they had been of Arya and Gendry and now, the two of them could be seen. Working together in the forge, Gendry actually teaching Arya how to make a sword, the two of them under Mikken's watchful eye.

Yes, there was hope, they just had to grasp it and be ready for whatever came their way.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	13. A March of Anger

**Game of Thrones: In the Heart of the Storm**

Chapter 13 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
jean d'arc: Yeah, well, sadly, as this chapter will show, it won't last.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **A March of Anger**

Joffrey growled, unable to believe he was being questioned.

"This must be answered, we cannot just let this go!" He shouted.

His grandfather however shook his head. "They are no threat to us, Your Grace."

Joffrey glowered; unable to believe that, of all people, his grandfather was the one saying that.

When he had found out about the disappearance of Sansa, he had been enraged, it was bad enough he had been forced to let that little beast Arya Stark go, releasing her back to her family, but to lose Sansa, his personal toy, had been an insult.

What was worse, he soon found out where she was, she was back with her family too.

Joffrey shook his head. "They have insulted us, Grandfather; insulted my father, you...mother...Me most of all!"

"To act on blind anger and for such petty reasons will not..."

"Petty, I am King, I do not do things for petty reasons!" Joffrey thundered. "First they steal my prisoners from me, now the Starks seek to insult me by letting that beast, who is somehow still alive, despite my orders that justice be done, marry my bastard half-brother. Their intent is clear!"

He looked around, as if daring anyone to contradict him. Anyone with a brain could see the Starks were making their own play for power, by trying to raise a false king and have their beast of a daughter marry him. He had to admit, his half-brother had to be desperate if he was willing to marry Arya Stark. But that did not make his crime any lesser.

It was then his mother spoke up.

"Joffrey, this is not the time for this, we have problems enough with our enemies..."

Joffrey snapped. "We are dealing with our enemies, or have you forgotten mother, the Starks are enemies."

"She means enemies that actually pose a threat." Tywin interrupted. "Like Stannis Baratheon."

"The Starks are a threat, they are trying to set up a false King!" Joffrey yelled. "Stannis sits in Dragonstone doing nothing, so he is no threat!"

He made up his mind and nobody was going to tell him otherwise. He was especially angry since he had lost another person he could at least torment verbally. He wasn't sure exactly why, but, after some words from Kevan, Tywin had issued instructions and now Lancel had returned to Lannisport.

' _I suppose I can accept it, since it's partly serious, even if the other part is frivolous.'_ Joffrey thought scornfully.

While Lancel had been sent back to care for his sick mother, Joffrey was at least glad he was away doing something useful for a change, guarding Lannisport as its castellean.

"Enough!" He cried at last, drowning all sounds of debate in the throne room. "I have made up my mind and won't hear any more nonsense!" I will lead the army and we will crush the Starks, we will see this false king dead, him and all the Starks, except the little beast. She will be brought back here to face the fate she should have faced back then, there will be no idiotic pleas of mercy for her this time!"

"Joffrey..." His mother gasped.

But he shook his head and gave his instructions, making it clear, any further questioning of his decision was treason and would be dealt with as such.

Thus, rallying as many forces as possible from his own lands, the Westerlands and the Reach, ensuring they all gathered at one particular point, despite the Dornish being unable to spare warriors for the cause, Joffrey was satisfied.

He was now leading, along with his own specially appointed commanders, an army that numbered in the hundreds of thousands. Confident he could easily crush his opponents now, he began his march north, through the Riverlands.

This did not go unnoticed however; many of the Lords in the castles he completely passed by not only noticed his march, but his ignoring them too. They quickly sent word to the Tully's about this, who in turn sent word to the Starks and began sending rallying calls throughout the land, ready to act at a moments notice when necessary.

Yet Joffrey seemed not to care as he made his way, without deviation, to his goal, to the North. All in his furious march for revenge.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	14. Standing Strong

**Game of Thrones: In the Heart of the Storm**

Chapter 17 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, he is, and thankfully spared Joffrey's foolishness in his attack on the North here.  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, he is completely unaware of what awaits him, when word gets to the Starks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Standing Strong**

Bran took a deep breath and nodded to Meera, he was ready, she nodded back, indicating she was too. It was time. Looking around uneasily at the rest of the family who were all gathered and talking to each other.

"Everyone, Meera and I...have something we need to tell you..." He announced.

They all turned to them, surprised.

"Bran..." His father remarked. "What is…?"

Bran shook his head. "We've, not been completely honest with you."

As he said this he looked over, worriedly at his mother; who raised an eyebrow, clearly suspicious, guessing what he meant.

Meera quickly explained. "We just, wanted some time to ourselves, we were tired of constantly being chaperoned everywhere and..."

"We just wanted to enjoy ourselves; in peace. "Bran finished.

As if reading their thoughts, Catelyn then spoke up.

"But, something has happened?"

They nodded, there was no denying it, they would have to admit the truth.

"Yes." Bran said at last. "When we were alone together...in the Godswood, we...we got a little carried away and..."

There were gasps, Sansa even blushed as she did so. "Bran?!"

Bran just nodded while Robb narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "So, what exactly are you saying?"

They were looking for confirmation, well they were going to get it.

"Due to our actions that time, I've just found out...I've with child, Bran's child." Meera admitted.

As she said it, silence fell over the table.

It was Arya who finally broke the silence, grinning.

"Well, congratulations you two." She said.

Gendry nodded, also enthusiastic.

"Congratulations?" Sansa spluttered. "They, this isn't...they're not married yet."

Robb nodded but Arya shrugged. "They're going to be, so...what?"

Sansa groaned. "I know that, I..."

She seemed to realized suddenly what she was saying and quickly turned to Bran and Meera.

"I am happy for both of you, really, it's just...There's a proper way of doing things and..."

Robb nodded, smiling lightly. "I agree with Sansa, while this is wonderful, you do recall that you weren't supposed to be engaged in any such activity, until marriage."

"Yes, I am aware, but, it's done now." Bran replied. "We've already decided, we're sticking together and keeping the child."

Meera nodded. "As Arya said, we're going to be married; so...why not?"

Finally, breaking his silence, Ned nodded. "This...complicates things slightly, but I do see your point."

Catelyn also smiled. "Yes, things could be far worse after all...It is your betrothed's child, so that can still be considered somewhat...permissible, right?"

Bran couldn't help it, he let out a relieve sigh. It was clear, while still struggling to overcome some of their worries, his family were at least accepting.

Clearly tired of those worries, Arya spoke up. "Oh will you all just calm down. Look, this is a good thing, I'm with Bran and Meera, no matter what."

"Me too." Gendry agreed. "As I am sure they would do for us, if our positions were reversed.

Arya smacked his arm for that comment, but still grinned. After a slightly lengthy pause the rest of the family all smiled and Bran felt the tension leave him, they all agreed.

There was some talk about their next course of action and soon it was decided, for simplicities sake, to simply move the wedding date up. Bran and Meera smiled, they couldn't be happier. They were getting married sooner and, after a suggestion from Sansa, it was decided to hold Arya and Gendry's wedding on the same day. They would still need to make the preparations, but at least they knew what they were doing now.

At that moment Catelyn grinned at her son. "Bran, I must say, I'm amazed...I never imaged you and Meera would do things the 'wrong way around'."

Bran was confused at first, but then realized what his mother meant, he had got his betrothed pregnant and now was getting married. Instead of the more traditional marrying his betrothed then getting his wife pregnant.

"It seems we're breaking all kinds of traditions these days." He remarked with a laugh.

The others all laughed too; none more so than Bran and Meera, who were pleased the complications that came with their sudden revelations were quickly and easily resolved.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	15. The Battle Approaches

**Game of Thrones: In the Heart of the Storm**

Chapter 15 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
LadyKatherine29: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it and I agree with Joffrey, but not your other points. As you missed some fairly obvious logical points that renders those comments incorrect. First off, Joffrey is taking the Westerlands forces that are already at King's Landing, the ones Tywin would have brought with him when he came there in the first place. Secondly, your point about Olenna, yes that's a great idea, that's what she'd do, refuse to let her troops join and therefore ruin her plans this early by raising suspicions from all of those she is hoping to ally with. Also King's Landing is not completely vulnerable, Tywin was able to accomplish that much and don't forget, Tywin himself is still in King's Landing, an able deterrent to Stannis, not to mention the fact that I've not made him any sort of moron, when Joffrey has one of his tantrums, nothing can stop him, if Tywin did try, Joffrey would just find another way.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **The Battle Approaches**

Ned smiled lightly as he and Cat sat in his solar, their children were all with them, as were those who would soon be part of the family too, Meera and Gendry. Meera's brother Jojen was also present.

"So, there are still a few matters to be decided." Ned stated. "Especially since, a few matters will make holding these two weddings at the same time, somewhat tricky."

The others all nodded, it was in fact Arya that spotted the issue right away.

She voiced it at once. "Yes father, especially since, if you're escorting me to the Heart Tree, you can't be standing there to fulfil your duties to Bran...And Gendry's father…?"

She glanced over at him, he nodded, looking somewhat downcast. They had finally been told who Gendry's father actually was. The shock was still there, as well as sorrow at his death.

Her father however already had the solution in hand. "I agree, however, I've already dealt with that. I spoke to Maester Luwin. He will stand in place of myself and Robert for Bran and Gendry."

While the others all smiled and agreed, Arya gently touched Gendry's shoulder; jolting him back to reality.

"Uh, yes, of course." He said at last, smiling.

Arya grinned too, they were off to a good start. Although there was some concerns within her, that thankfully her father addressed without her even voicing them.

"This double wedding will not be too large...The people of Winterfell and the Lords of the North, at the most." He assured them. "The time frame will make a larger party, somewhat difficult to manage."

Arya almost laughed at that; how strange she noticed that while the thought of fighting with an army didn't faze her, the thought of so many people seeing her, on such a day, made a pit of nervousness flutter within her belly.

Observing both brides-to-be, Catelyn smiled.

"I've already spoken to the seamstresses." She said. "Meera, you're dress is being altered to accommodate the changes caused by your pregnancy."

Meera smiled and nodded, clearly relieved at that.

Arya decided to get in quick, perhaps even surprise them. "Mother...I; I know what you're all likely to think but, since it's a wedding, my wedding...I'll wear a dress."

As expected, there were gasps; then Bran smirked, along with Rickon laughing lightly.

"Who are you what did you do with Arya?" Robb joked.

Sansa rolled her eyes. "Oh Robb, shut up."

"Are you, are you sure, Arya?" Catelyn asked in wonder.

Arya nodded. "Yes, it's, it's a special occasion, so, why not."

Satisfied with her answer, and overcoming their initial reactions; the family all resumed their work, planning more details for the wedding, working out any difficulties to overcome, figuring out exactly who to invite as guests and Arya pointed out that, if it involved family, surely the Tullys should be invited too.

Her parents agreed, with Ned amending his earlier statement. In all things look bright for them, they were certainly looking forward to the future. Which of course meant it was time for things to come crashing down, for something to disturb their happiness.

All it took was one simple comment to change everything. They had just finished settling their plans, with word to be sent out across the North, especially to Howland Reed, when there was a knock at the door and Maester Luwin entered. The old man looked grave as he approached them, holding a letter in his hand.

"My Lord, grim news has arrived from Riverrun." He remarked. "It would seem Joffrey Baratheon is leading a massive army towards the North, with the intent of attacking us."

"What?"

There were gasps, horrified looks, murmurs. But Ned quickly quietened them down.

"What else do we know?"

Maester Luwin shook his head. "Only that the army numbers in the hundreds of thousands and their true purpose. He is marching through the Riverlands, without attacking anyone, he is coming straight here...When questioned by the Lord of a castle he was passing, he declared his intent was to force our surrender and..."

He trailed off, looking worriedly at Arya.

"Maester?" She queried.

He continued. "And for us to hand over Lady Arya, to face the death sentence he intended for her."

Arya froze at that; glowering, it was like a ripple through the family as they realized the truth. At once her father left, ready to begin rallying the North for battle. All the while, despite everyone's concerns, Arya couldn't help but think.

' _This is...my fault, he's coming here, attacking us, because of me...'_ She shook her head. _'I have to, I have to do something.'_

Despite what others in her family, especially her mother and sister might think. She couldn't sit and do nothing, she had to take responsibility. She knew, she had to take part in this battle.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	16. The Army Marches

**Game of Thrones: In the Heart of the Storm**

Chapter 16 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **The Army Marches**

Arya was determined, her mind focused, she had pondered much on how to approach this and finally made up her mind. She approached the great hall where her father would be talking with Robb and other people involved with Winterfell's army. Word had already been sent out, some, but not all, of the Northern bannermen had arrived, they would be discussing the upcoming battle. Their plans to face Joffrey and his forces.

' _A battle that I must be part of, this is my fault, so it's my responsibility.'_ She told herself.

Entering the great hall she did her best to ignore the eyes that turned towards her. Focusing instead on the high table, on her father, on Robb.

"Arya?" Her father began, clearly confused by her presence.

Gripping Needle tightly, she walked up the length of the room and stopped before him.

"Father, I...I must take part in this battle." She said at once.

Robb immediately replied, shaking his head. "Arya, this is battle, warfare, you may be strong, but...to take on such a battle is..."

She quickly cut him off. "I know this is more than I've ever faced before Robb. But I must do this; Joffrey is coming to attack us, because of me...We've all heard his reasons, his excuse...I must take responsibility."

"Arya, you owe us nothing, this is Joffrey's problem, you do not..." Her father began.

But she was undeterred. "I do, father, I must..."

She could see the expressions of the gathered Northern lords, many of them actually seemed interested in what she was saying.

After a brief pause, Robb spoke up again.

"Arya, this isn't; I understand what you mean, but to just go out and fight. You've not been studying the Art of War that long, are you sure you can…?"

"I must Robb." She replied firmly. "I will not let others fight my battles for me. I caused this by escaping Joffrey; so I must deal with it."

"Lady Arya speaks well." One of the Northern Lords, Gallart Glover spoke up.

Another, the Greatjon nodded. "True indeed; if you agree Lord Stark, I would gladly see her in battle, and aid her."

There were a few more murmurs from the other Northern Lords, it was clear to Arya that her father was considering her proposal. Finally, after private conversation with those present, he straightened up in his chair.

"Will you follow?" He asked.

They all bowed their heads and Maege Mormont replied. "As our Lord commands."

Nodding her father turned to Arya again. "Very well Arya...It has been decided you will not only be part of this battle. But you will show what you have learned, that you are a Stark through and through..."

"Father?"

"You will be the field commander during this battle." Robb explained. "While I will be in commander overall, I will lead the reserves and ensure you are well-supplied and ready to provide aid where needed."

With a heavy sigh, her father then added. "We do face one real difficulty..."

Arya shook her head. "I will face it, do not worry about me."

So it was finally accepted, and their plans were changed to accommodate Arya's new role.

* * *

Riding at the head of the army, Gendry and Greatjon flanking her. Arya considered everything she had been told. She was leading the Northern army to Moat Cailin, there they would regroup, she would have a chance to get changed into her armour, then they could make their next move. Due to various issues, she found her first disadvantage, the very difficulty her father warned her about.

' _Joffrey's army numbers in the hundreds of thousands, we have numbers only in the tens of thousands for this battle.'_ She reflected. _'Still, we can overcome this, I'm sure of it...I just need to remember what father said.'_

While trusting her to keep her own mind, her father had told her that she could depend on Robb for aid. If there were any issues relating to command, she was free to send word to Robb, or even her father to ensure she was listened to.

She would need to give a full explanation as to why she was being question so they could back her up.

Also her father had appointed Roose Bolton, Gallart Glover and Wyman Manderly to act as advisors for her. With all this in mind, she led the march, ready to face Joffrey and hopefully put an end to this foolishness before it was too late.

* * *

At Moat Cailin the army began their preparations while Arya took a moment to observe their surroundings. It was then, standing on the battlements of Moat Cailin, seeing everything, she began to think.

' _Joffrey is marching for us all the way from King's Landing...without taking any territory between here and there...His army is vast and, this place, with it's defences...'_ She couldn't help but smile as she remembered. _'It's perfect.'_

She recalled that particular strategy she had read in the Art of War, the one that would allow a smaller army to defeat a much larger army. It was the perfect set up for that very strategy. It was time to put theory into practice.

For she could see clearly, this would be their best chance. Despite the distance Joffrey's army still had to travel to meet them, there would be no further marching for the Northern army.

Arya had decided, they would make their stand here, at Moat Cailin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Well, next up, the battle begins, things are about to get interesting.


	17. Battle of Moat Cailin - Part 1

**Game of Thrones: In The Heart of the Storm**

Chapter 17 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
jean d'arc: Yes indeed :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Battle of Moat Cailin – Part 1**

Arya stood at the top of the battlements of Moat Cailin, surveying the surrounding landscape. She clutched at Needle, secured to her waist, soon she'd be changing out of her Stark leathers and into simple breeches and a tunic to wear under her armour. While surveying the lay of the land she began to tie her hair back, in order to ensure it wouldn't cause her any issues. Just as she finished she heard footsteps and turned, noting the approach of Theon.

"Arya." He said, rather serious for a change. "We've been here too long, we need to move on."

Arya shook her head. "No, we're staying here, we need to set up our defences."

That startled him. "What, Arya, Joffrey's army is still approaching, we should hurry to meet them, if they cross the river..."

"No Theon, we stay here, set up our defences." She insisted.

She looked over at two of the other bannermen, both of them with the same disapproving expression as Theon on their faces.

"Lady Maege; Lord Flint" She queried. "You too?"

They nodded and she sighed.

"Theon, do you trust me?" She asked suddenly.

He started at that but then nodded. "Of course, I've known you for years Arya, how could I not?"

She turned to look back out over the surroundings of Moat Cailin. "Then trust me on this...and ensure they do to."

She heard Theon sigh but knew he was nodding before he walked over. She heard his whispered conversation with Maege Mormont and Lord Flint and then they left. She knew there was no time, Joffrey's forces were only two days march from here, ignoring the lingering itching from her old whip scars and burns, she went to get changed and to issue instructions to get to work, she especially needed men in the drained moat, they would have a special task.

* * *

Two days later, sure enough, Joffrey's army arrived and set up their camp before arraying their battle lines. After carefully checking over her armour, Arya issued her instructions, straightened her helmet and they began to mount up. As they did she overheard Gendry talking to some of the others.

"We may not like it, but a defensive battle is the best option for success, Moat Cailin is defensible and the enemy army is much larger than ours." He paused before adding. "This is only the first step."

She focused however, time to pay attention to her plan. When both sides arrayed the difference in size was immediately obvious; the Northern army numbered only in the tens of thousands; the Southern army, consisting of most of those loyal to Joffrey, numbered in the hundreds of thousands. Arya took note of the obvious, Lannisters, the Crownlands, she even noticed some forces from the Reach, but no Dornish strangely enough.

"What is this…?" Joffrey called out as he saw her. "What are _you_ doing here, you have no right to be on the battlefield, Stark bitch, you're a mere girl, an ugly pathetic little girl, think you can play at war..."

Arya remained calm however; surprising those who knew of her famous temper. "I'm giving you one chance, Joffrey Baratheon; turn back and end this senseless attack. If you don't...you are the one who will suffer."

Joffrey scoffed and laughed, joined by most of his army; Joffrey could scarcely believe the Stark bitch's audacity. She dared to defy him like this; when she should have accepted her fate, he had the superior army, she would be as well giving up and going to her hanging, than this pointless defiance.

Shaking his head he gave his orders.

"Fine, we'll see if you are of any use, Podrick." He remarked. "Go out and duel the Stark bitch's champion, capture her alive so we may take her back to the capital for her hanging."

Nervously the boy gripped his sword and rode out. Watching this Arya sighed.

' _That must be...Podrick Payne, Sansa told me about him...he's out of his depth.'_ She made up her mind and picked the one to fight him. "Dacey, go and face him."

Hefting her axe Dacey charged out, to laughter and jeers from Joffrey's army. That was until they clashed and Dacey almost immediately began dominating the battle. Arya knew Dacey would prove her strength, but she was amazed by Pod's bravery, despite his struggles Pod fought on, managing to at least keep pace with Dacey. The length of time things were taking irked Joffrey however.

"Typical, worthless fool can't do anything right." He snapped. "Dog, you go and help him, we must get the Stark Bitch."

Sandor Clegane snorted but rode out, sword at the ready. Seeing this Arya called for the Greatjon to face him. He charged out and met the Hound, now the combatants were fighting two for two.

Arya bit her lip as she watched, one thing that troubled her was the number of large field shields set up amongst Joffrey's army. But she could feel her army getting restless.

She made up her mind, she had to take the chance. "Charge!"

With a roar the Northern army charged forwards, forcing Pod and Sandor to flee as they charged in. Joffrey gave his order however and soon the Northern army found themselves under a heavy bombardment of arrows from archers that had been hiding behind the shields. Cringing and doing her best to avoid the rain of arrows, Arya quickly realized the danger.

"Fall back, fall back!" She cried out. "Back to Moat Cailin."

The army didn't argue, they could see their dire situation, they quickly did so and closed the doors behind them. They had lost some but still had the majority of their forces, quickly securing themselves in Moat Cailin.

* * *

In his own camp Joffrey fumed as he sat in his tent.

' _Typical, if I still had the Mountain and Amory Lorch with me we would have easily won that duel and have dominated them by now.'_ He thought bitterly. _'But no, we had to leave them behind at the Twins to keep those stupid Freys from closing passage behind us.'_

Just then a messenger stepped in and bowed. "Your Grace, Ser Arys wishes to see you."

He sighed, he had brought four of the Kingsguard with him, Meryn Trant, Mandon Moore, Arys Oakheart and Preston Greenfield. Of them all, only Meryn and Mandon had stayed true to their duties, the other two kept trying to stop him from ensuring justice was done.

"Fine."

Arys entered and bowed. "Your Grace, I have come..."

"I know why you're here." Joffrey snapped. "This campaign is continuing."

"We can't just stay here, we are in danger, we need to..."

"Enough!" Joffrey snapped, I know your game, you are in league with them, you dare betray me, one of my own Kingsguard, seize him, bring me his head."

Arys was so shocked he couldn't resist when he was grabbed, but then others entered and bowed.

"Your Grace, please, you must not." One shouted.

Another added. "It bodes ill to execute a commander at the start of a campaign."

More raised their voices to this effect and grudgingly Joffrey accepted and instead had Arys imprisoned.

It was then he was approached by Janos Slynt.

"Your Grace, I have a plan that will give us an advantage over the enemy and scare them into surrendering." He said.

Joffrey glowered. "This better be good."

Janos explained quickly and, still in a black mood, Joffrey agreed and the plan was implemented. While a large number of Joffrey's forces guarded the causeway to prevent sorties from Moat Cailin, others dug large mounds of earth and, once solid, constructed archer towers on top of them.

They also set up a forward camp to keep the enemy from emerging from Moat Cailin, the whole effort took three days. After that, the Northern Army was assailed by arrows daily as the towers allowed the archers to see over the walls. Many men were killed and the Northerners were forced into a desperate situation.

Trying to defend themselves, they had to either stay under or within the walls, or move around with their shields up and take cover.

* * *

Gendry bit his lip as he observed the scene before him; Theon was lying in the bed in one of the rooms, healers and other soldiers gathered around him. He cried out as the arrow was pulled from his shoulder. He had been injured saving a soldier who had already been struck by an arrow, there were still two arrows to remove from Theon.

' _This grows worse by the day...we can't keep doing this.'_ He thought worriedly.

He turned and saw Wyman Manderly approaching him.

"My Lord, I..."

The man shook his head. "I am going to see Lady Arya, Ser Gendry, we seem to be of one mind, please come with me."

Gendry nodded; following. He knew Wyman was one of the men who wanted to give Arya a chance and was entrusted to be an adviser of sorts. They found Arya in her chambers within Moat Cailin. She was examining several documents on the table before her, looking frustrated. She lifted a nearby cup of water, taking large gulps.

"Arry..." He began softly.

Looking up she nodded and waved them in, sighing. She was still in her armour, but her helmet was off and on the table.

"We are losing ground day by day, I am losing trust, my first battle and I'm already showing weakness...even with the plans I have. Five days we've been assailed..." She remarked angrily.

Wyman nodded slowly and Gendry waited, hoping he'd have a plan.

Clearing his throat, Wyman approached the table.

"My Lady; your brother Robb has his forces in reserve...there is no shame in asking for help." He explained. "In fact, a wise commander knows that they sometimes need to request aid."

Arya was about to reply but stopped; Wyman wasn't done.

He nodded. "I am not saying call up his troops. But he is preparing useful matters for us, securing supplies to be sent to us and...building siege weapons, namely catapults."

"Catapults, are you suggesting that…?" Arya began.

Gendry nodded, suddenly realizing. "Arry, that's it, we can request catapults from Lord Robb and use them to counter their archer towers."

Arya grinned. "That, that works...yes. I was in fact in the process of sending a message to Robb, one I know I will need his reply to for later. I'll request the catapults as well."

They agreed and Arya swiftly got to work; finishing her letter to Robb and adding the request for catapults, sending them swiftly. Currently their only hope.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	18. Battle of Moat Cailin - Part 2

**Game of Thrones: In The Heart of the Storm**

Chapter 18 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Battle of Moat Cailin – Part 2**

Arya quickly spread word around her forces of her request and the morale of the army was restored; they endured throughout the day until the catapults arrived and were set up finally, on the tenth day since the battle began, things were ready.

Arya, Gendry and the rest of the Northern Lords leading the army climbed onto the battlements to survey the battlefield. Only Dacey Mormont and a now recovered Theon were absent, instead mounted with a force of mixed units at the gates. Seeing this Joffrey's archers quickly began discussing amongst themselves the sudden targets. They knew Arya was to be taken alive, but not the rest. But one of them smirked, that didn't mean they couldn't have a little fun with the girl.

So, taking careful aim with his bow, he fired a shot, striking the parapet directly below where Arya's right hand was currently resting. Yet Arya did not flinch, she simply raised her right arm, ready to signal. Immediately the archers began to laugh and jeer, no archers were on the battlements and thus did not have any hope of hitting them.

' _Now is the time.'_ She told herself and let her arm drop forwards, giving the signal.

With a great heave the catapults began to fire; alternating fire so they could reload but still keep up the barrage. Bombarded by rocks the archers panicked, as did those in the forward camp, any rocks that did not strike people, struck the defences, one hit the wooden palisade at the front of the camp, removing it from blocking the causeway.

More rocks hit the towers damaging their structures until they could take no more and promptly collapsed.

Seeing the damage was done, Arya gave the second signal, the catapults stopped, the gates opened and Theon and Dacey led their forces out in a charge. Seeing this suddenly charge, the remaining forces scrambled to make a defence, but were too rattled. In all it was easy for the besieged Northern forces to take much deserved revenge, slowly destroying the forward camp and slaying those who did not flee.

Arya nodded, satisfied. _'Good, but we can't get carried away.'_

"Give the signal to fall back." She said, startling those on the wall with her.

Nevertheless the signal was given and, with Joffrey's forward camp in tatters and none daring to return, the Northern army returned to firmly garrison itself in Moat Cailin.

Mere moments after this, Arya returned to her chambers to begin drawing up more plans; Gendry and Wyman took that moment to also disappear. The rest of the bannermen were restless however, this was twice now Arya, their field commander had refused to march past Moat Cailin.

They could have chased down Joffrey's forces but she kept them here, secure yet not fighting.

"It's not right, we need to convince her to take action." The Greatjon was saying.

Maege nodded. "I understand your fears; something is not right here; if we cannot convince Lady Arya, we must urge Lord Robb to step in. She is supposed to be leading us, but does this?"

They agreed to all speak to Arya later that night, in hopes of convincing her to act.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the camp of the Southern army, Joffrey had heard news of his recent defeat.

"What nonsense is this!?" He thundered. "How could they have beaten us, we outnumber them, we had archers firing upon them almost constantly. They were supposed to surrender!?"

The messenger replied at once. "They got their hands on catapults sir, used them to destroy the towers and cause mass panic in the camp, they then had a unit of their army charge out and destroy it."

Joffrey glowered upon hearing this. "So, they're on their way here now!"

"No, Your Grace; they...after they finished attacking, the returned to Moat Cailin."

"What?" Joffrey was perplexed but then angry again. "Urgh, nevermind that; Janos, your plan failed, you dared fail me."

"Your Grace, I..." The man stammered.

Joffrey wasn't having it however. "Enough! Take him out and bring me his head!"

The unhappy man was seized and was about to be dragged out when one of the Kingsguard stepped forwards.

"Your Grace, a moment please..." It was Mandon Moore. "Lord Janos' plans didn't fail, it worked. The enemy simply devised a counterplan."

Joffrey sneered. "You expect me to believe these unwashed barbarians, led by that little savage girl who disgraces her name and house could think something like that up."

"They clearly have, Your Grace, catapults, a stroke of genius." Mandon replied blandly. "That said, putting Janos to death would be foolhardy, it would discourage others from coming forward with _their_ plans."

Joffrey grunted and then grudgingly nodded. "Fine, let him go, but you Ser Mandon, you come up with the next plan."

Mandon bowed and nodded. "I already have, Your Grace."

That caught Joffrey's attention.

So he urged Mandon to continue.

"We can no longer attack them openly, such as from above, they have repelled an attack from there and the defences remain strong. So I propose we attack from below." Mandon stated, looking around the tent at the assembled warriors. "Moat Cailin's moat has recently been drained, it is now bare. If we pick a select group of men for this specific task, send them out at night and have them enter the moat and tunnel under the walls, we can gain entry once they open the doors from within."

Joffrey grinned, immediately liking the plan.

"Excellent Ser Mandon, we..."

"Your Grace." Ser Preston suddenly interrupted. "This plan is dangerous and foolhardy. The enemy cannot resist us forever, yet we are not so secure."

Joffrey rounded on the Kingsguard who dared speak against him. "What was that, you dare, you dare say..."

Ser Preston shook his head. "Your Grace, we must protect our supplies and wait for the enemy to tire, only then can we..."

Joffrey had decided enough was enough however. "Leave, Ser Preston, you are no longer needed at this meeting."

"Your Grace…!"

"Leave or I have you imprisoned, which is it to be!?" Joffrey yelled.

Ser Preston shook his head. "I am trying to save you and this army, Your Grace..."

"No." Joffrey scowled. "You are trying to help the Starks, that's how they suddenly got the intelligence to use catapults, imprison him, now, he and Ser Arys will serve as examples of those who disobey their King!"

With that, Ser Preston was dragged from the tent to be imprisoned; meanwhile, Joffrey prepared his next move.

He told off the men he needed to carry out Mandon's plan and they left, ready to wait for nightfall and to pick the perfect chance to strike.

"Your Grace." One of those present suddenly said. "He should not have contradicted you, but Ser Preston is right about one thing, the supplies.

Sandor nodded at that. "Aye, without supplies an army is nothing; we must ensure we keep ours safe."

"Fine, fine, you do make a good point I suppose." Joffrey replied. "Ser Dontos, I am leaving you in charge of guarding our supply base, get going."

The man bowed and left with his men to do just that.

* * *

That night, in Moat Cailin, despite Lord Wyman and Gendry being absent still; Arya was meeting with all the bannermen. They sat around the council table.

"We are sorry Lady Arya, but this is just not what we expected." The Greatjon stated. "We could have had them this morning, but you called us off."

Maege nodded. "You keep us sequestered here, in a defensive policy while our enemy makes a mockery of us."

"You are supposed to lead us and instead you hide behind these walls and have us do the same." Dacey remarked.

Maege then spoke up again. "You were chosen to lead us by your father; he wanted you to prove yourself to all of us, that women like you can be on the battlefield; to prove it in ways my daughters and I could not...But so far, we are not impressed."

"I'm not here to impress you, Lady Mormont." Arya replied coldly. "I am here to defeat this army."

"How do you plan on doing that, when you simply sit in here and have us waste our time."

"Enough, we cannot speak to Lady Arya that way." Gallart Glover suddenly burst out. "Lord Stark insisted on her being field commander, we must follow her orders, as he wished when he did so."

Arya sighed. "Thank you, Lord Glover, I can defend myself. You would disregard my orders and attack, you would go behind my back to my brother...yet he advocates the same policy."

That brought tension to the room, and shock.

"I have here a letter from Robb, a response to the one I wrote to him when I was also requesting the catapults." She explained, holding it out before passing it around for them all to verify. "Robb has been told of us remaining here, I've told him my plans, he accepts them and urges us to hold fast to Moat Cailin."

A stony silence fell after that, as they all verified the letter was indeed from Robb.

Arya nodded and continued.

"As you can see, Robb agrees, this is our best option, our only other choice being to retreat further into the North." She explained. "There we have the advantage of being in our homeland, but Moat Cailin has the best defences."

She could see those who spoke against her were perplexed.

"So...that is your plan." Roose said suddenly; startling everyone.

"Lord Bolton?"

He smiled thinly. "I understand now, why you want Joffrey to attack you here, rather than chase him further South."

This drew gasps from the others and Arya smirked.

"Excellent, at least someone understands. If I may request, Lord Bolton, so all you assembled here may appreciate the full effect of my plan, do not say anything about it just yet." She asked. "Wait until our victory is at hand."

Roose bowed. "As you wish, My Lady."

It was then they heard footsteps and Gendry and Wyman entered, their clothes covered in dirt.

"What happened?" She asked at once; apprehensive, but they did not seem to be wounded.

Gendry smiled. "Just as we anticipated; Joffrey sent men to try and tunnel under the walls, but the traps we set up when we first stopped here and waited for him to arrive put a stop to them."

Wyman nodded, also smiling. "Well, we gathered the bodies and have prepared them as you requested...minus the heads, they are ready for their part too."

Arya nodded, it looked like the next step in her plan was coming to fruition. But her good mood vanished as she stepped out into the open air; whispers started up again from the bannermen. She couldn't blame them for she could see it too. The falling snow, the chill in the air.

' _My family's words are coming true...'_ She realized.

Winter was indeed coming.

* * *

Back in the Southern camp, Joffrey was raging.

"How, how did this happen, your plan has failed Mandon, Janos...both of you have failed. This isn't..." He was screaming. "How could there possibly have been traps there, who is the traitor, the informant, they can't just come up with this themselves; everyone knows they are brainless unwashed barbarians after all. Someone is telling them these things!"

He was so lost in rage that he couldn't even remember to order the execution of the two shocked men, both standing open mouthed and in disbelief at their failed plans.

"Your Grace..." A messenger began, entering and bowing. "Ser Arys pleads with you to receive him."

"Ser Arys, that fool is imprisoned, he cannot..." Joffrey raged.

The messenger bowed. "He is desperate, Your Grace, says he needs to warn you of a great danger."

Fuming Joffrey simply sat down and nodded, accepting the audience. Ser Arys was brought in, in chains.

"What are you doing here, how do you even know what's going on?" Joffrey spat.

Ser Arys bowed his head. "My jailer brings me news...tells me of what's been going on within the camp, the battle. I came to warn you, Your Grace."

Joffrey sighed; he was getting tired of this nonsense already, so many people telling him things, when they should shut up and listen to him and follow his orders. If they had just done that, they'd be back in King's Landing by now, attending to the Stark Bitch's degradation, humiliation and execution, as it should be.

Ser Arys shook his head.

"Your Grace, I must implore you, recall Ser Dontos and send someone else to guard the supply camp."

Joffrey tensed, his anger building again. "What's this, you dare question my orders..."

Ser Arys was firm. "He is a drinker, when he is drunk he is almost senseless and he will not put up effective resistance, not only that, to have our supplies in only one camp, we need more than that, what if it's attacked and we lose."

"Now you imply we are weak; you are trying to sabotage this army." Joffrey snarled. "Enough, I was convinced before, but not this time, kill him!"

Nothing could dissuade Joffrey and the unhappy Ser Arys, still voicing his protests until the sword fell, met his end. The jailer was executed too and a new one assigned, mostly to keep an eye on the still imprisoned Ser Preston.

He gave orders to his men; he would have his men issues a challenge to the Starks the following day and continue to do so until they finally broke and came out to fight. The Northerners had no hope of winning, but he still wanted them to suffer.

Just then, he heard the sounds of a struggle and the Hound entered the tent, with a prisoner.

"Who is this?" He asked disinterestedly.

Sandor growled. "Walder Frey, son of Merrett Frey...We caught him trying to sneak past us and up to Moat Cailin...The Freys have gone over to the Starks, no doubt hoping to put together some sort of marriage deal, with the Stark Bitch of course."

Walder remained sullenly silent and Joffrey shook his head. "Oh really, and how did they imagine they'd get away with this, we have ways of keeping that bridge open after all, we can..."

"This was his gift to the Starks." The Hound interrupted.

He threw two large cloth sacks on the ground at Joffrey's feet. They fell open to reveal the decapitated heads of Gregor and Amory.

"What is..."

"The boastful fool claims they were poisoned before being beheaded." Sandor snorted.

Joffrey's rage reached it's peak. "Kill him, have him put to death, we will crush the Starks and their men after this, take the Stark Bitch hostage, then we will destroy the Freys and drag the bitch back to King's Landing; see if she can keep up being pulled along by a horse...If she can, only the noose awaits her!"

Walder was dragged out to his execution and Joffrey readied his armies, his rage driving him onwards now, at any cost.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	19. Battle of Moat Cailin - Part 3

**Game of Thrones: In The Heart of the Storm**

Chapter 19 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yup, indeed.  
Boris Yeltsin: Very true, very true.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Battle of Moat Cailin – Part 3**

The following day, Joffrey gathered his forces and marched towards Moat Cailin; but stopped before reaching it. For there, on the causeway, walking down it, were horses. The very horses the Northerners had stolen from them when they destroyed the forward camp. The horses were moving slowly towards them, and on the horses backs, the dead bodies of the men who had been slain just last night.

"What is this?" Joffrey gasped.

He wasn't the only one, the whole army had noted it, the bodies had been returned, but were all missing something; their heads. Looking up he snarled at the sight of the Stark Bitch, in armour, on top of the battlements.

"Stupid whore, what have you done with my men!?"

She replied calmly; much to his outrage. "I have retuned them, they died in my trap, but deserve a decent burial, so I return them to you."

He snarled, irritated she was claiming the trap was hers. "The heads!?"

"Oh of course, I almost forgot." She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "Here you go."

With that she raised her arm and signalled and then, Joffrey's troops descended into mayhem and shouts of terror, as the Stark catapults fired again, this time launching the decapitated heads of the bodies returned to them. The heads landed in the midst of his forces and Joffrey's own horse reared and panicked, he was left with no choice, furious he ordered a retreat; he would have to restore order.

No sooner had he done that when a messenger came rushing in, panicked.

"Your Grace; one of our supply trains has been ambushed, a detached force of the Northern army was waiting for them and attacked, the supplies are all destroyed."

Joffrey glowered at that and, listening to the details realized the truth. "That damned bastard, how dare he insult me!"

Janos then spoke up. "This is serious, Your Grace, if the enemy attacks our supply trains."

"Oh please, this was a once off attack, they wouldn't dare risk it again."

"If our supplies are attacked..." Mandon began.

Joffrey rounded on them. "I say they won't be, this was merely a fleeting setback, we have plenty in our supply camp which they cannot find. It is well defended, our supplies are safe!"

With that he gave orders to continue issuing challenges to the Northern Army; and to abuse and taunt them every time they refused to advance.

He couldn't help but sneer at the thought. _'For all her arrogance, bravado and insults, the Stark Bitch is a coward.'_

He was unaware that, at his supply base, Dontos and his men had given themselves over to drinking out of boredom and showed no sign of stopping any time soon.

"Your Grace..." Mandon began. "I am worried, these snows, we might..."

Joffrey dismissed him. "Ser Mandon, we are in the North of course it is going to snow, now enough, do as you have been instructed."

With that he ensured his army would carry out his commands; instead of wasting time daring to question him. He was their superior and they would just have to accept it.

* * *

Within Moat Cailin, Arya continued to plot her next move.

Her mind was still full however. _'I wish we hadn't had to do what we did with the heads, but the sooner we break this army the better, with Winter coming it's getting dangerous, we have to ration our supplies too, so we don't use too much, keep plenty for Winter.'_

She had already begun steps to ensure that, making sure that, when it came to the rationing, nobody was exempt, even she ate what the lowliest footsoldier was eating. Inspired by her example, the other Northern Lords did the same. But she still faced trouble with them, many were still restless.

"My Lady."

She turned to see Harrion Karstark and Gendry there, she could tell they had been fighting. She had sent them out as a detached unit, just in case.

"Well?"

"Your hunch was correct." Gendry replied. "We found one of Joffrey's supply trains and ambushed it.

Harrion bowed. "We dealt them a blow, none escaped."

"Good, this is good..." She replied, pleased.

She knew however they had barely scratched the surface however. Indeed despite her efforts the battle was dragging on; ten days had become fifteen and now, creeping closer to twenty, the snows were slightly heavier each day, enough to cause concern.

Daily the Southern army, wielding Walder Frey's head on a pike, challenged them and abused them when they turned a deaf ear. Joffrey had been outraged the Starks pretended not to know about Walder's mission, but Arya knew, the bannermen were getting impatient, that was why, on the thirteenth day, she had sent word to her father and now, here, on the seventeenth, she had received his reply.

Having called a war council she looked around at the assembled Lords.

"So, here we are again...You still do not see my plan." She remarked. "We must hold here; hold our defences; unless, you wish us to fall back, further into the North."

This drew mutterings and finally the Greatjon stood.

"You are mistaken my Lady; we should move forwards instead." He remarked. "We sit here, like cowards, while they insult us and day by day, our glory diminishes, what are you trying to accomplish by hiding here."

Arya smiled and shook her head. "I am amazed that a man of your battlefield wisdom, is so...blind, Lord Umber. We will stay in Moat Cailin; let them throw what insults they like, we are the ones who will be laughing in the end. As for what I'm trying to accomplish, I'm trying to keep us from being slaughtered by an army that could crush us in an instant if we faced it on open field."

This drew more mutterings and then Arya produced her father's letter.

"Here!" She announced. "Since word from your overall commander wasn't enough clearly; I've sent word to my father. Do you intend to defy your liege lord..."

They read the letter and saw that, like Robb, Eddard Stark approved of Arya's plan and insisted they remain in place.

With Eddard Stark agreeing with Arya's plans, none dared question her orders further; despite many still being confused.

Gallart Glover sought to ease their minds. "There is deeper meaning to this; that we have yet to see...Lord Bolton has seen, but won't tell; we are staying on the defensive for a reason, be sure of that."

Meanwhile, standing in the room she had claimed for herself, Arya looked out the window at the falling snow, Gendry was the only other person with her.

"It's getting worse..." She said worriedly. "It's still light but, heavier than yesterday...Winter is surely coming, we must finish this battle, but we can't rush things."

Gendry didn't know what to say, but his presence alone as he dared to step closer and embrace her from behind, was enough to calm her. The siege continued as a stalemate; with the snows continuing, Joffrey's army jeering and demanding challenges and being ignored, the nineteenth day was giving way to night now.

* * *

Therefore that night, having had enough, Joffrey called a war council.

"We must find a way onwards; this is getting us nowhere." He snapped. "Those cowards of the North continue to hide from us and after making a mockery of us too. We must teach those barbaric idiots a lesson."

It was then, having spent much of time in camp studying their surroundings and simply staying out of the way, that Tyrion Lannister finally spoke up.

"Your Grace; the Northerners are not responding because they know that's what you want, they..."

Joffrey cut him off. "No, they are not responding because they are cowards! Honestly, Imp, you act as if they have some intelligence, they are stupid beasts, nothing more!"

Tyrion sighed. "Well these 'stupid beasts' have prevented you from achieving your goal since you arrived twenty days ago. Now I propose a way to deal with them."

All eyes turned to him, Joffrey scoffed but Tyrion ignored him.

"A variation of Ser Mandon's plan; instead of going under, go around Moat Cailin, attack it from its weaker northern side."

"Are you mad, Imp!?" One shouted.

Mandon himself leapt up. "You want us to go through the swamps of the neck, you're trying to get us all killed!?"

Tyrion sighed; clearly he'd have to explain more.

Shaking his head he continued.

"I am aware of that; which is why I think we're better of sending a small specialized unit of troops, that can find their way through and enter from the North, thus opening the doors."

Joffrey laughed at that. "Oh please Uncle, sure, send these troops, right into the Frog-eaters lair where they can be picked off, just as you want them to be."

Janos also joined in. "Specialized troops, what would you know of specialized troops Imp, or of battle. Your only specialization is whores, included that one you have back home right...Trying to get rid of those who stand in the way of your ambitions, or those of Bronn, your pet sellsword."

Tyrion fought to keep his temper in check. "I am trying to..."

"Betray us, Uncle." Joffrey remarked. "It's clear now, you're the one who's been helping them, haven't you, thought you could trick us...You're lucky I'm feeling generous, now, begone from my sight."

Fuming Tyrion left the tent and; once alone, stopped.

' _Of all the, honest advice falls on deaf ears.'_ He thought angrily. _'Fine, so be it, they accuse me of helping the Starks, let's make their accusations real...and show them just what a big mistake they've made.'_

So, his mind made up, he prepared to begin.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	20. Battle of Moat Cailin - Part 4

**Game of Thrones: In The Heart of the Storm**

Chapter 20 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :(  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 20: Battle of Moat Cailin – Part 4**

Tyrion managed to sneak out of the camp that very night; he had gathered only what he needed and was now on his way to Moat Cailin. He could see the torches on the walls above and knew there would be sentries posted; he would have to be careful here.

"Halt, who goes there!"

He called back. "Tyrion Lannister; I am...formerly of your enemy's camp. But after, circumstances have forced my hand, I am here to surrender and offer my services to you instead."

The sentry was, rightly, suspicious, Tyrion knew he would be too. "How can we trust what you say?!"

"I am...ironically, accused by your enemy of the very thing I've come here to do, defect to your side." He replied. "Since they accuse me of it and it's only a matter of time before they kill me for it, why not make their accusations real. I have important news for your commander, Lady Arya."

There was a lengthy silence until finally, the gates opened enough for him to enter. Once inside they closed and he found himself facing one of the Northern Lords.

"Tyrion Lannister, well, isn't this a surprise." He remarked. "This way."

Following him, Tyrion was all too aware of the eyes on him, but he kept focused, before long he was led to a room and entered, seeing Arya Stark.

She was seated by a desk in the room, clad in simple breeches and tunic, the tunic wasn't properly fastened, indicating she had only just got dressed and likely had been sleeping earlier.

"Lord Tyrion, what are you doing here?" She asked, clearly taken aback.

He approached and watched as she drank from a nearby cup.

"Water?" He noted.

Arya shrugged. "I have drunk wine...mead, on occasion. But I have a personal rule, no intoxicating beverage on the battlefield."

Tyrion sighed and nodded. "Oh I'm going to love it here."

"I do not enforce this rule on the others, it's my personal rule, that is all, so long as they are fit to fight, the others are free to drink what they want."

"Hmmm, a smart move, My Lady, very smart." Tyrion replied.

Arya glared. "Do not call me that, now...what are you doing here, and tell me the truth."

Tyrion could see the suspicion in her eyes but did not feel angered or upset; he knew she had every right to be so, he certainly would in her shoes.

"Very well, the truth." He said. "As I said, I have come to defect; I was accused, falsely of feeding you information and plans to counter Joffrey's, he doesn't think any Northerners are smart enough to do so themselves."

"Hardly surprising." Arya spat.

"Yes, unwashed barbarians I believe was the term he used." Tyrion added. "Well, suffice to say, I didn't take kindly to that, nor the judgement I received from them, simply for my appearance and...Truth be told, since you do not judge me for my appearance, I've grown fond of a few Starks, yourself included; the last thing I want to see is you swinging from a noose. So I decided to make their accusations real and defect."

Arya smiled tightly and nodded. "I suppose I should be flattered by that."

Tyrion smiled too; he was making good headway.

Arya sighed and then spoke.

"I remember your time at my family's castle; you were one of the few I was happy to see." She remarked. "But why should I trust you now?"

Tyrion revealed his answer, startling her and, to quell any further suspicions, he continued and made good on his answer.

Now the Starks knew where Joffrey's supply camp was, that it was defended by Dontos Hollard and his army of drunks, it was enough to convince Arya to make up her mind and summon an emergency war council where she revealed what Tyrion had disclosed to her.

"My Lady, this is a trap!" Lord Wull cried.

Theon nodded. "I must agree, it's too convenient, we can't trust this."

Others began voicing their agreements but Arya held up her hand, silencing them.

"I am suspicious too; but there is an opportunity here, we must take it, otherwise we'll be sitting defending in this castle until Winter comes." She remarked. "This is finally it; this is the chance I've been waiting for. We must send word to my brother and to Lord Edmure Tully."

She began detailing her plans for the attack; notably; despite protests; she insisted on leading the attack on the supply camp herself.

"I will not be leading alone, Gendry, Harrion, Greatjon, Gallart." She announced. "You will come with me, with your forces. The rest of you are to defend Moat Cailin...Even you Lord Tyrion, this is your test."

He nodded and finally, Dacey spoke up.

"What about the person in command here, while you are away?"

Arya replied promptly. "That will be your task."

A few were startled but nobody questioned the decision and soon; with word being sent out, Both units of the army prepared for their respective tasks and Arya led her unit out into the night.

* * *

Joffrey sat, irritable at having been woken up; especially when he heard what for.

"You wake me up to tell me that insufferable dwarf is gone...Why should I care, it's not like he did anything worthwhile anyway." He snapped.

Before anybody else could say anything, a messenger came rushing in.

"Your Grace… A report from the sentries, the Northern Army has emerged from Moat Cailin, they saw them heading off in the direction of our supply base."

That drew several gasps and shocked whispers.

"So that's where the Imp disappeared too." Janos hissed. "He told them, damn him, we were right."

Joffrey shook his head. "What does it matter, the supply base is well-guarded, you were all there when I gave the orders to ensure it was."

Nevertheless he conceded to the concerns of those who weren't sure about Dontos' ability and sent Meryn Trant with some forces to reinforce the supply base.

"Now, that you're done wasting my time. Let's have practical and useful plans." He demanded.

It was Mandon who replied. "We should attack Moat Cailin now Your Grace. The Stark girl has left it defenceless, we can attack now and ensure they have nowhere to return to, trapping them."

"That's preposterous; you think they left it defenceless..." One shouted.

Joffrey leapt to his feet. "Of course they did, it takes intelligence to think up something like leaving a trap behind, something that bitch doesn't have, we have her now...Dog, take that worthless Payne boy with you and together attack and claim Moat Cailin, this is our moment."

Reluctantly the two left to obey their orders, both having doubts.

* * *

As they led their forces to Moat Cailin they stopped.

"I don't like this..." Pod whispered.

"You and me both, boy." The Hound growled. "Gate's wide open...an obvious trap."

Pod shuddered. "What if...if that's obvious, maybe it _isn't_ the trap."

Sandor froze, he had not considered that; bait an obvious trap, that was no trap at all; instead the trap was elsewhere.

"Ride!" He cried; realizing too late.

For at that moment, from all sides, having hidden themselves well, the Northern forces emerged and began attacking. The ambush was thorough and completely routed Pod and Sandor's forces; they were forced to flee into the night while the triumphant Northern Army returned to Moat Cailin, once more closing the gates.

Meanwhile, Arya and her forces had been rewarded with similar success as they launched their night raid on the supply camp; setting it ablaze and taking the drunken guards by surprise. A drunken Dontos staggered out of his tent, only half in armour, and fell swiftly to the men around him, taking him prisoner.

"We must hurry; this is only the first step." Arya called out.

Securing her helmet again she signalled and, while the supply camp still burned; her army moved a short distance away from it. It was now, if she calculated the time right, only two hours till sunrise. She turned her horse and looked around, they had accomplished their first task, Joffrey's only supply camp was burning and would soon be ashes, what supplies they could take with them had been taken and now it was time for the next part.

"Harrion, take your men and take the supplies we salvaged back to Moat Cailin, along with the prisoner." She instructed. "Gallart, you and your men take the armour and uniforms from these Lannister soldiers here, do as I instructed before."

She issued more instructions and then led Gendry, Greatjon and her own forces into the nearby woods. Gallart and his men quickly changed into their disguises, wearing a white feather on their armour so their allies knew who they really were. Harrion led away the prisoner and supplies while Gallart's men began to move down the path, ready for the next phase of the plan.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	21. Battle at Moat Cailin - Part 5

**Game of Thrones: In The Heart of the Storm**

Chapter 21 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
jean d'arc: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Battle of Moat Cailin – Part 5**

Riding through the gloom, Meryn led his forces to the supply depot. But he soon stopped and pulled up his horse, eyes wide with horror behind the visor of his helmet.

' _Flames, the supplies...that fool Hollard, did he…?'_ Meryn thought angrily.

He urged his men onwards, hoping to find anything to salvage from the mess. As he did so, he spotted a moderately sized troop of men making their way in the opposite direction.

"Hold there." He called out; seeing them wearing the Lannister colours. "What has happened here?"

Disguising his voice, Gallart replied. "The Northerners launched a night raid; we tried to fight them off, our leader, Ser Dontos has been slain and we were worsted in battle."

Meryn cursed. "Dead, curses, follow this path back to our camp, I'll go and see if anyone or anything is left."

He began to lead his forces towards the burning remains of the supply depot. Gallart led his forces past Meryn's men until they had all passed then wheeled about, removing their helmets to further aid their allies in identifying them, despite the risks involved.

"Meryn Trant, your head is mine!" Gallart shouted.

With that his men attacked, falling on the rear of the enemy forces. Taken by surprise many were killed before they could fight back.

"Hold fast, kill those fools!" Meryn snapped.

He worked to get his men into order, but then many torches were suddenly lit and emerged from the nearby forest, banners raising; two in particular stood out, one was the Stark's Direwolf banner, the other was black and yellow, like the Baratheon sigil, only the background was black and instead of a stag, there was a yellow bull upon it.

These of course belonged to Arya and Gendry respectively and they were at the head of their ambush troops, launching the attack and sending Meryn's forces into chaos. Gallart's forces continued their attack and the enemy were caught between two armies, panicking the men hardly put up a fight and were slaughtered. Arya found herself duelling Meryn, he snarled as he attempted to attack her, but she ducked.

"Cursed bitch, you don't belong here!" He bellowed. "I'll make you regret ever setting foot on the battlefield; this is a place for MEN!"

Arya deftly cut twice, injuring Meryn through gaps between his armour. "Then how come my forces are winning, under my leadership; I think I do belong here."

"Bitch!"

Meryn attacked and a horrible screeching was heard as his blade cut along Arya's helmet, only narrowly avoiding any serious damage to her face, although a long cut formed above her right eyebrow, just missing her eye and continuing down to her cheekbone.

Thankfully it wasn't deep and Arya responded swiftly. Wasting no words or time she thrust Needle through an unexpected gap and pierced Meryn through the throat, downwards. He choked and went stiff and, as she pulled the blade free, he fell from the saddle, dead.

The rest of his forces all perished too, save those who surrendered and were made prisoner. Satisfied with their victory and with the supply camp now nothing more than ashes, Arya led her victorious forces back to Moat Cailin.

* * *

By dawn they were back and secured again, despite the exhaustion they felt, they celebrated well with their colleagues who told of the attack on Moat Cailin and how it was repelled; Dacey revealed that the bait and switch ambush trap had been devised by Tyrion and Arya explained how Tyrion's words about the supply depot were true.

Their distrust gone, the Northerners welcomed and congratulated Tyrion for his efforts, meanwhile, after securing the allegiance of many of the surrendered soldiers, Arya decided to release Dontos back to Joffrey, still bound.

The other prisoners, soldiers that would not join them, were simply let loose and ran, likely trying to find their way back home. Dontos was sent out of Moat Cailin's gates, which closed behind him and left to make his way, hopelessly bound, back to Joffrey's camp.

* * *

Joffrey sat in his tent, outraged.

"Twenty days, twenty days we've been here, fighting these barbarians and still they won't budge." He raged. "This is unacceptable, how dare you not put the effort in. We should have crushed these bugs and been on our way back home with our captive on the first day, or at least the first week!"

His commanders said nothing, remaining silent.

"Your Grace!"

All eyes turned as a messenger arrived and bowed. "The supply depot, it...it's been destroyed, burned to the ground, Ser Meryn and his men are all slain and word is, Ser Dontos failed to defend it due to his drinking..."

"That wretched fool!" Joffrey yelled. "How is this, my uncle, he _has_ gone over to them, that's how they did it; it's the only way they'd be smart enough to do something like this…!"

He stopped however, outraged when he saw the stricken Dontos return.

"You dare...You dare return!"

"Your Grace, I..." Dontos began.

Joffrey shook his head. "I've heard enough, take his head!"

Nobody raised their voice in protest and Dontos was dragged out to his death; meanwhile, adding to Joffrey's anger, despite sending an army to attack the undefended location, Moat Cailin still stood in Northern hands and the situation hadn't changed from before.

Some time later; Mandon approached the tent, Joffrey was drinking from a goblet and still enraged.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

Mandon; desperate to save face since attacking Moat Cailin was his plan, said. "We have no supplies, our army is without food and we could not capture Moat Cailin. All errors have been accounted for, save Moat Cailin."

"Your plan I believe."

"My plan..." Mandon remarked. "Counted on Podrick Payne and the Hound actually putting the effort to fight in, rather than simply wasting time protesting and then not bothering to try when they were attacked."

Joffrey leapt to his feet at this. "This goes too far, that weakling Payne, I expected that, but for that dog to betray me like this, send a messenger to bring them back here...They will die for this."

Mandon bowed and left; he told the nearest messenger to go to where Sandor and Podrick had been sighted, trying to recover before returning. He told the messenger to make up an excuse to lure them back, but not to say the truth as to why they were wanted back.

The messenger duly left and Mandon felt safe once more, the blame for his failure passed on.

* * *

Back in Moat Cailin; Arya smiled as she sat with the Northern Lords, everybody assembled for another council. Following their celebration of victory, Arya sent reports to Robb and her father, as well as an important message for Robb. She sent a similar message to her uncle Edmure too.

"Lord Bolton." She said at last. "I believe now is the time, our victory is at hand, even with the enemy army still so large. Let us see if you saw my plan clearly."

Roose stood up, allowing himself a thin smile he explained. "Lady Arya's plan was in truth, somewhat simple, but all the more effective because of that. Joffrey Baratheon led his forces to attack us, directly, seeking his foolish vengeance. He neglected to attack or secure any lands between the Crownlands and here..."

That brought whispers from the others and Roose continued.

"As a result, anyone coming to his aid from the Crownlands, or Westerlands, or any allied land, would have to cross hostile territory, this means his supply lines were over-extended and under siege. It's a long way from the capital to Moat Cailin after all." He paused; letting that sink in. "By stopping here, rather than going to face him and by refusing to pursue him further south, closer to King's Landing, Lady Arya forced Joffrey Baratheon to have this over-extended supply line, limiting what supplies he could receive and now, with his only supply camp burned, he is in dire straits, with a very large, very hungry army."

Arya grinned and nodded. "I couldn't have summed it up better myself."

There were cheers and shouts, many of the Northern Lords, now realizing the truth, appreciated Arya's plan and any doubts in their mind about her capabilities were resolved. Arya had won their respect.

* * *

Recuperating from their defeat, Sandor and Pod sat in a nearby clearing, the remnants of their army and horses, around them. Just then they heard the sound of a lone rider and both stood up, watching as one of Joffrey's messengers approached them. Dismounting the man stepped up to them, bowing his head.

"His Grace summons you back to camp; he is gathering his forces for another attack and needs everybody."

Pod bit his lip. "What of the supply camp; we heard it was in trouble before we were sent to fight."

The messenger shook his head. "I was only ordered to bring you back to camp for the next attack."

Sandor paused for a moment and then asked. "Who gave you the order to come get us."

"Ser Mandon."

Nodding Sandor replied. "I see; very well, you go first, we'll follow."

The messenger turned and went to mount his horse; at which point Sandor drew his sword and killed him right there, shocking everyone present.

"S-Ser…?"

Rounding on Pod Sandor snarled. "I'm no Ser; Mandon sent us to attack, we failed and he's trying to save face, we go back we'll be killed before we even say a word."

"But, but then, what can we do?" Pod asked helplessly, realizing this was true.

Sandor shrugged. "Follow the Imp's example, go over to the Starks."

Pod was shocked at how casually he said it, but agreed, there didn't seem to be any other choice, so they gathered their forces and began to leave, heading for Moat Cailin.

* * *

Arya stood looking worriedly out of the window as Gendry stood by her side.

"The snow is even heavier now...What if it gets so bad we can't get back home after finishing the battle?"

Gendry squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. "We'll make it Arry, I have faith we will."

She smiled and turned to him, grinning, they moved closer, about to kiss when the door burst open.

"My Lady!" The messenger shouted, making them jump apart. "The defeated forces of Sandor Clegane and Podrick Payne are approaching Moat Cailin, they fly the white flag."

Gendry voiced his surprise at this. "They come to surrender, to us?"

By now several other Northern Lords had gathered outside the room.

Arya nodded slowly. "I see, very well, I will meet with them."

"What, my Lady, please." Maege cried. "After such a great victory, to take such a risk."

Lord Flint nodded. "Agreed, this is a trick, surely, why would Joffrey's dog come to our side?"

"For fear of his life?" Arya replied. "It matters not if it's a trick, I will win them over, even if it is."

She knew after all that Pod had been friendly to Sansa and that Sandor had protected her as best he could from the abuses she suffered. She met with the two commanders at the gates and let them in, welcoming them with a small feast, relieved by her kindness they officially swore service to the North, along with their army, building the numbers of the Northern army, but not an extent that supplies would be a problem for them.

Arya hoped whatever they didn't use in this campaign could be added to the supplies still gathered around the North and provide enough food for Winter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Joffrey's camp was in shambles due to the lack of food. Joffrey himself was fuming at this and even more so as men began to die or desert, despite his efforts to maintain discipline by having those deserters killed.

"Your Grace!" Janos burst in, panicked.

"What now?" He snarled.

Janos quickly explained. "The Tully army has arrived, they are moving to attack us, what's more, the Freys are moving to blockade the river crossing, if we don't retreat now, we'll be trapped here."

Joffrey let loose a shout of rage, upending the table and upsetting his wine goblet. Nevertheless he agreed and began the retreat. With Arya's attack on the supply depot having been the signal, the Tully's, Freys and Robb's forces began moving in, with Arya getting her forces ready to move too.

Sure enough, when Joffrey's forces began to retreat, Arya's forces attacked them and killed many, further reducing them, they got away but Arya called a break in the pursuit; it was time to finish this true, but another matter needed attending to. She stood before the captive Ser Preston who had been left behind in the confusion.

"Had Joffrey listened to you, I may well be on the gallows in King's Landing about to hang by now." Arya said to him. "But he didn't and has treated you poorly, but we..."

"Spare me your words. I am of the Kingsguard, my loyalty is to the throne and I swore an oath that I will never break." Preston shot back.

Arya sighed, she expected this, despite her hopes otherwise.

Using Dacey's axe when it was offered, as expected of a Stark, Arya carried out the deed herself and gave Ser Preston Greenfield an honourable death. Following this, while the rest of the army prepared, Gendry approached Arya who stood a distance away.

"Arry...It's alright to feel this way." He told her.

Her hand was trembling and she was clearly troubled.

She looked at him and he clarified. "If we stop being troubled by death...then we have become monsters, this shows you're still human."

She managed a shaky smile and returned to the army with Gendry by her side, ready for the final push.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	22. Battle of Moat Cailin - Part 6

**Game of Thrones: In The Heart of the Storm**

Chapter 22 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Battle of Moat Cailin – Part 6**

"That was excellent work, little sister." Robb remarked, grinning.

Arya grinned too. "Thanks Robb, well, we just have one last step."

Robb nodded. "True, you are still field commander and therefore still in charge, lead the way. I follow your orders here."

She smiled and that and both turned to their Uncle Edmure and his army.

"We are here to help, whatever you need from us." Edmure confirmed.

Satisfied Arya gathered all these forces into one unit and led the advance after Joffrey's defeated army. With the Freys having closed their bridge and working to block the other crossings, Joffrey was soon forced to stop his scattered forces when suddenly he heard of three armies approaching him. When he stepped out his tent he saw that those of his forces who had been scattered had regrouped and now three new forces had come to him.

"Your Grace!" The three men called as one as they bowed.

Joffrey recognized them, it was the Kettleblacks, Osmund, Osney and Osfryd.

"What are you doing here?"

Osmund answered. "We secured a bridge over the river, and brought fresh troops to aid you."

Janos responded at once. "Your Grace, we can escape now, quickly, before it is too late."

"I am putting these fresh troops to use." Joffrey seethed. "I will have revenge for this humiliation and we will claim Arya Stark for her execution _before_ we flee."

He ignored all efforts to dissuade him and ordered his army to form up, especially as Arya's was approaching.

As he prepared to give battle he was anxious, his army was greatly reduced, even with the reinforcements, now both armies were the same size, his advantage had disappeared.

The Northern Army arrayed and, with Joffrey's bastard half-brother, her own brother and uncle in tow, the Stark Bitch herself rode out in full armour.

"Joffrey Baratheon, I warn you now, you should flee while you can, this battle must end." She called out. "Look at the snow if nothing else, the way it gets worse, my family's words are coming true, we should be looking to preparing for Winter..."

Joffrey scoffed. "Spare me your excuses, just because you had some luck, you think you are better than me, when I will easily beat you this time. You surrender and come here girl, face your execution with some dignity."

Yet this did not have the effect it should have had. Instead of seeing the superiority of his forces and finally giving up, Arya Stark barely reacted. Her army however began to jeer and taunt him, much to his fury.

"Your mockery will be your end!" He shouted. "Osmund!"

Ser Osmund rode out to fight, from the Northern side Harrion Karstark rode to meet him and they fought hard for some many bouts but then Osmund struck true and Harrion fell from his horse, dead. With a laugh Joffrey gave the word and his army charged.

Only to be met with stubborn resistance, even his cavalry couldn't advance due to the rigidity of the units, especially their spear walls. In the end, both armies mutually broke off and reformed their camps, awaiting another chance; as well as collecting their dead.

* * *

In her camp, after sending Harrion's body home for burial, Arya had called a war council and they examined a map of their immediate surroundings.

"We have to come up with a way, with Winter approaching a fast victory will be the most beneficial here." She remarked.

"We have the means to affect one now." Roose agreed. "I have a plan, the Ten Ambush strategy."

He explained the plan in detail and together the Northern army all approved it. So preparations were made. The length of Joffrey's retreat and the way they planned this out meant it would be in the very early hours of the twenty-second day of the battle starting that they attacked and hopefully finished the fight.

As per the plan, heading into a nearby forest, following the path would take them to the river, detached units from the main army made their way into place. Moving to wait in ambush in pairs on either side of certain stages of the path.

The first two were led by Robb and Edmure, the second two by Dacey and the Greatjon, the next two by Pod and Sandor, Theon and Gallart led the fourth pair and Wyman and Roose led the last two. With everything all set, at the appointed time, Arya readied her own forces, and gave the order.

Gendry charged forwards and raided the enemy camp, taking them by surprise. He then broke away and rejoined Arya's main force and together they fled along the forest path. Joffrey at the lead, his forces pursued them, Joffrey enraged and determined to get revenge, kill his half-brother and claim his prisoner.

Soon Arya's forces reached the river and could flee no further; wheeling about they fought back. In such a desperate situation, the men fought to their utmost and were too much for Joffrey's forces to overcome. Then the signal was given and the first pair of ambush units emerged and fell on the flanks, Joffrey's army descended into panic at this.

Left with no choice, Joffrey, caring only for his own life, fled, his forces attempting to follow. Then the second ambush was sprung, followed by the third, then fourth and finally fifth. With each attack, Joffrey lost more and more men, horses, weapons. In the end, only he, his surviving commanders, which included the now injured Osmund and Osney, and a handful of troops were left.

With no other choice, they fled, only just making it across the bridge the Kettleblacks had set up, before the Freys could reach and destroy it.

* * *

Regrouping Arya grinned.

"Excellent work everyone, this was indeed a great victory."

There were cheers and Edmure spoke up. "Indeed, and now Joffrey is fleeing, trying to cross the fully alert Riverlands, he will have many sleepless nights trying to get back home, especially with his forces still hungry."

"Speaking of, the snows are getting worse." Robb added.

Arya looked up at the still falling snow, it was indeed thicker. So they said farewell to Edmure who made his way back to Riverrun with his army. Meanwhile she led her triumphant army back to Moat Cailin and from there, they would march back home, with a magnificent victory to speak of, Arya had finally proven herself beyond her wildest dreams.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

So the battle is over now, just a few short chapters remain to polish things off and end the last few pertinent plot points.


	23. Picking Up The Pieces

**Game of Thrones: In the Heart of the Storm**

Chapter 23 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
raw666: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; problem is, neither option would bring peace, remember after all, Stannis.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Picking Up The Pieces**

Arya couldn't help but smile as she returned to Winterfell at the head of her victorious army, Robb and Gendry flanking her, the Northern Lords riding up behind her followed by their troops. A large crowd had gathered, both within and outside Winterfell cheering her return.

' _It was a hard fought victory.'_ She noted to herself. _'But it was a victory and we were able to return safely and in time. I...I have proven myself beyond my wildest dreams.'_

Still smiling she dismounted along with the others once in the courtyard and turned to face her family, all of whom had gathered to see her.

"Well done Arya." Her father said as she approached. "I read the reports and heard everything...That was a truly impressive battle, and against such odds."

Arya couldn't help it, her smile widened to a grin at her father's praise. She could see the pride in her mother and Sansa's eyes. Rickon's excitement and Bran and Meera both grinning. These were the people she fought for. A fight that began long before the battle even, back when she had been a helpless prisoner in King's Landing awaiting her execution.

She couldn't help but reflect on that. _'I overcame that, I overcame practically all the challenge thrown at me in this long battle...'_

She knew however there was still much to do and was quick to talk to her father about those that surrendered to her and her concerns for them.

Later, in the great hall of Winterfell; she sat with her father as they spoke with those who had surrendered; Arya was worried as she knew many of them had family who could be threatened. Many of the soldiers were released from duty, permitted to slip back to their families, if careful they would manage it unnoticed.

The three that concerned her most, Sandor Clegane, Podrick Payne and Tyrion all were quite vocal about remaining with the Starks. Of the first two, they had no family members left that cared about them, or that they cared about.

Tyrion merely requested that he send a raven to Shae and Bronn and he was certain they'd find a way to escape and maybe even join him. They granted this and Arya smiled, things were indeed looking a lot better.

But then Rickard Karstark appeared.

"Lord Karstark?" She began, uncertain.

He looked at her, his eyes full of grief and rage. "What happened, Lady Arya...You were in charge of the battle, I must come to you for answers. What happened to my son?"

Arya bit her lip remembering and bowed her head. "I am sorry, Lord Karstark.

"Sorry won't bring my son back, I simply want answers." He insisted.

Arya sighed and then explained. "Your son died in battle, fighting in a duel against Osmund Kettleblack..."

She raised her head to look him dead in the eyes and added.

"He tried a true warrior of the North."

"Of course he did, he's a Karstark." Rickard replied. "So, Kettleblack...I will see him pay for this, even if I must wait for Winter to pass, my rage against him will not cool."

He left shortly afterwards and Arya found herself being reassured by her father, she had done all she could.

It did not take long for word to spread, not just through the North, but the entire land.

Thankfully Tyrion's raven reached King's Landing before Joffrey did, so when he returned, Shae and Bronn were gone. Joffrey was beyond enraged, especially when chastised for his actions by his mother and grandfather.

Word spread of the battle and of Arya's actions, to varying responses, especially when people heard that Arya Stark had been the commander in the battle that saw King Joffrey suffer such a devastating defeat.

Almost all were amazed, a good number, especially in the Westerlands and in the capital were sceptical of this news and Joffrey utterly denied it. Others were shocked and outraged at her behaviour, given her 'breeding', for a noble lady to act in such a manner.

A few however were impressed and began looking to Arya as an inspiration. For Arya however, the only opinions she cared about were those of her own family and she knew they were all proud of her. That was all she wished and left her happy.

Finally, with no further interruptions expected, another decision had been made, she would be marrying Gendry at last, on the same day Bran and Meera would be getting married.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	24. The Joys of Matrimony

**Game of Thrones: In the Heart of the Storm**

Chapter 24 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Um, calm down, or have you forgotten, Lancel's already been sent to safety :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **The Joys of Matrimony**

Winterfell was already buzzing with activity, today was a big day, one that many were looking forward to. It was the double wedding of Lord Bran Stark to Lady Meera Reed and Ser Gendry to Lady Arya Stark. Of course certain extenuating circumstances made this wedding a little unusual, but that didn't trouble those attending in the slightest, they were simply happy to witness two of the Stark siblings as they married those their hearts desired.

At this present moment, Bran and Gendry both stood by the Heart Tree with Maester Luwin. As earlier agreed, since Bran's father was escorting Arya, as per his duty and since Gendry's father was dead, the Maester would be filling in for both of them. The rest of the Stark family, plus several Northern Lords and the citizens of Winterfell all gathered to witness the upcoming unions too.

It would not be long now. Sure enough, at that moment, Lord Eddard Stark and Lord Howland Reed entered the Godswood, escorting their daughters. All eyes were on them, making them both anxious, but their fathers reassured them, silently. Sure enough Arya had even agreed to wear a dress while Meera's dress had indeed been made with her growing belly in mind.

Her pregnancy was still progressing well and thankfully, there seemed to be no issues.

Once both brides had been escorted to the Heart Tree, it was time for the ceremony to begin. Bran and Gendry grinned at their respective beloveds as Luwin spoke.

"Who comes before the Old Gods this night?"

Howland spoke first.. "Meera of the House Reed, comes here to be wed. A woman grown, true-born and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods."

Then Ned spoke. "Arya of the House Stark, comes here to be wed, A woman grown, true-born and noble. She comes to beg the blessing of the Gods."

"Who comes to claim her?" Both then asked.

Taking their cue, Bran and Gendry stepped forwards.

"Lord Bran Stark of Winterfell." Bran intoned first. "Who gives her?"

Meera's father replied. "Howland of House Reed, her father."

Then Gendry made his announcement. "Ser Gendry, Knight of Winterfell. Who gives her?"

"Eddard of House Stark, her father." Was the reply.

Both women grinned at their respective loves as Maester Luwin asked if they took them as their husbands.

"I take this man." They replied in unison.

With that, they were guided to each other and, hands joined they knelt before the Heart Tree. After the ritual exchanging of cloaks; Gendry and Arya were presented with brand new Stark cloaks, signifying Gendry's new name now, he was no Ser Gendry Stark. Both couples kissed and sealed their marriage in their own way by doing so.

They were now seated in the great hall, for the wedding feast. All around them, people were talking and eating, they were eating too, all happy, their euphoria growing by the moment. Bran reached over and took Meera's hand in his own; she smiled and squeezed his hand in response.

"It is finally done Meera, it's official." He said softly. "We are now man and wife."

Meera nodded. "Indeed; Bran, I, this is beyond anything I ever imagined."

He smiled gently. "Me too Meera, me too."

Meera smiled back; both of them were truly happy to be together. As they enjoyed their wedding feast, Bran looked around, still overjoyed and took solace in the fact that, despite everything that had happened, his family was still together, if anything they were stronger now.

He could only hope that the happiness from this moment would be remembered for some time. Arya and Gendry were happy too, eating and talking casually, it was worth noting that it seemed things had hardly changed between them.

They still bantered, traded jests, the only real difference it seemed was they were now officially recognized as being together. Joined in heart, body and soul. No bedding ceremony was to be performed afterwards, Bran and Meera would not be required to have a bedding anyway.

As it was they were escorted to their chambers and soon both couples were alone together.

While Bran and Meera simply readied themselves for bed, lying together and holding each other, Arya and Gendry wasted no time. Those intending to shout encouragement and such through the door soon found themselves unneeded.

That was, if the noises coming from within the chambers of Lady Arya Stark and Ser Gendry Stark were anything to go by. Sharing sheepish looks, the crowd left to give them privacy as the night wore on and the euphoria from the wedding became a warm happiness that felt like it would last for a good long time.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Just a short epilogue to go now.


	25. Epilogue

**Game of Thrones: In the Heart of the Storm**

Chapter 25, the final chapter, of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Well, my point still stands, since there's only one person Joffrey could possibly hurt that fits that description and I don't think Tywin is going to let him get away with doing anything to Kevan, do you?  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
jean d'arc: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Once again, there was much buzzing and speculation in Winterfell; only this time, the majority of those curious would have to wait for news. The Starks were all gathered and waiting anxiously for news on the birth of Lord Bran and Lady Meera's child.

Lady Meera had gone into labour some time ago and right now Bran was waiting, anxiously with the rest of the family. Bran flinched whenever Meera screamed, but they did the others did their best to keep him calm. As this all progressed, only Ned and Cat noticed Arya and Gendry kept sending each other strange looks.

But they couldn't focus on that at the moment. Finally however they were invited into the room and all grinned as they saw Meera. She was seated upright, her face shining, looking wan, but overjoyed. Bran joined her quickly and soon the rest of the family saw.

"Twins..." Meera announced. "Both girls."

Bran nodded and everybody grinned as they joined them, already showering the two baby girls; whom Bran and Meera decided to call Minisa and Lyanna, leaving their parents very touched, with love.

It was then Bran joked. "Guess we're going to need another crib."

Arya then made her revelation. "Make that two, for Gendry and I as well."

All eyes turned to them, Gendry took Arya's hand and they both smiled, confirming it; Arya was pregnant now too. Yet more joy to come for the family, even in the midst of Winter, their family was growing and no matter what, they would endure through the Winter together.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.

Also, while this story is over and there is no more chapters to come, may I still say, to all who read, Merry Christmas :)


End file.
